Change of Category
by ShortStuff1
Summary: A betrayed Haruka meets new student, Michiru Kaioh. One of my first stories. Not very good, still novice story. Other pairings as well.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Change of Category  
  
Summary: there are many categories in school, the loner category, popular, losers, weirdos, normal, and many more. Haruka is a loner in Jr. High, but as a freshman, she's now popular.  
  
But there are categories in Haruka's mind, she has put herself in an arrogant, non-loving category. What happens when a new student comes, will Haruka change categories again.  
  
Disclaimer: do not own sailor moon  
  
Author's Notes: This takes place in USA, oh and everyone here is non- homophobic. Oh and another thing, I won't describe the lessons in school or the subject, I'm just too lazy to do that. I hope you like my story. ENJOY!  
  
Haruka Tenoh was known as the loner in junior high school. Haruka did not have any friends at all. The 'popular' students would tell her, "Hey loner! What's your name again? Oh yeah! It's LOSER!" Haruka would just give them a glare, and then walk off.  
  
Haruka told herself that it would be different in high school, she would be popular and never fall in love and just play with that emotion since the popular people did that to her. She binded her chest tighter than before and changed her dorky outfit to a cool outfit.  
  
She appeared in the front of her high school wearing blue Skechers, baggy black pants with a long key-chain in the left pocket, long-sleeved white shirt, a blue shirt over that, a black checkered collared shirt which was left open over the blue shirt, she also had a navy blue cap which was put on backwards, and had a pair of dark shades with a dark blue frame.  
  
She sighed and carried her blue backpack over her shoulder and started looking for her next class holding the school map. As she was walking down the halls, many girls were squealing and checking her out.  
  
She found her class and before entering, she took off her hat since she knew that it was rude. She went to the back of the class and took a seat. There was 5 minutes till class started and she waited patiently.  
  
The class was getting filled up; she sighed and combed her bangs back with her hand. That action made the girls squeal. After the bell rang, the teacher walked in.  
  
"Hello class, I am Ms. McCollum, you can call me Ms. M. I won't assign your seats but I'd like you guys to sit in a boy-girl-boy-girl order, you can move now," Ms. M told them.  
  
The two boys beside Haruka stood up and the girls started fighting over the seats to sit next to her. Two girls finally won the seats and were going dreamy eye over her. She saw a few boys still looking for a seat and she tapped a boy's shoulder and gave him her seat.  
  
The two girls got sad, Haruka spotted a seat in the corner and a girl was suppose to be there. She took a seat there and the black messy haired boy next to her told her, "A girl is supposed to be there."  
  
"Yeah, I know," she replied.  
  
"Oh, so you're a girl huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Haruka Tenoh, nice to meet you," she held out her hand for a shake.  
  
"I'm Paul Anderson, nice to meet you too," he shook her hand.  
  
They turned their attention to Ms. M and the girls finally realized that she was a girl. The news spread real fast but the girls didn't care. She was real surprised at lunch though.  
  
All the tables were filled except for one table. She walked to the table.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked the blonde girl.  
  
The girl went heart-eyed, "No, I don't mind, go ahead and sit!"  
  
Haruka sat down, "I'm Haruka Tenoh."  
  
"So I've heard, I'm Minako Aino!" she shook her hand.  
  
"Ah, the famous pop singer huh?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yeaaah," Minako said while batting her eye lashes.  
  
"Who are your friends?" Haruka asked again backing up a bit.  
  
"Oh, this is Ami Mizuno, she's a genius, and this is her girlfriend Makoto Kino," she smiled.  
  
Ami, the blue haired genius was wearing a long baby blue skirt with a pink shirt, she had white shoes on, and a little jean blue shirt coat.  
  
Her so called girlfriend was wearing dark green baggy shorts, black shirt, shades with a dark green frame, had blue Nike shoes, and had hair just like Haruka except it was ruffled and brown.  
  
Now the girl behind Minako was boiling and couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
"Minako," she asked.  
  
"Yeah what is it?!" Minako yelled.  
  
"DID YOU FORGET TO INTRODUCE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ooops, sorry love, Haruka, this is my girlfriend Rei Hino," Minako explained.  
  
Rei was wearing blue jeans, a dark brown shirt, shades on top of her head with a red fame, had white and red Nike shoes, and her hair was raven and short as Haruka's and was neatly combed.  
  
"Now stop flirting with her! Sorry about Minako," she shook Haruka's hand.  
  
"Heh heh, it's ok, I'm done eating anyway," Haruka then stood up, scrambling to leave.  
  
Yeah, that was.........nice. So plz. Review and tell your friends about this terrible story. You could see that Haruka wants attention but not used to it yet. 


	2. Haruka acts weird

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 2: Haruka acts weird  
  
Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for my first review, monique! Ok, finding nemo, I will try not to be lazy even if I am, but I try updating as soon and if I can. I might take a little long because I have "A Painful Fate" going. Storm Call! My loyal reader has reviewed yet another fanfic of mine! Thank you so much! Now I'm surprised my favorite author Cloud van Dyk U.M.O.D reviewed, oh and don't worry, Michiru will arrive in this chapter. This is the first time I had a fanfic in which more than 2 people reviewed and ASKED to update on the 1st chapter. Thanks again!  
  
*3 months later*  
  
Haruka was walking along when Paul started walking with her.  
  
"Hey Haruka!" Paul greeted her.  
  
"Hey Paul! How's it going?" Haruka asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing fine. So I guess it didn't work out with Stacey huh?" he asked her.  
  
"No, she was one of the popular girls who fooled with my heart in Jr. High. And she was so stuck up," she answered Paul.  
  
"Uh huh, that's the 3rd girl you broke up with man! Every month you get a new girlfriend, but things just don't work out. For example, your first girlfriend Chrystina, she was too picky. Then you broke up with her and found Emily, she was too horny. Then you broke up again, and now Stacey!" Paul exclaimed.  
  
"Look, I'm looking for girl who will not only like me for my looks but my personality too. All those girls finally recognized me as the hot guy, or girl, whatever. But in Jr. High, I was known as the lone loser!" Haruka explained to him.  
  
"Ok, ok, I see your point. Oh yeah, by the way, there are two new students," Paul told her.  
  
"Really?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was told that one is really hot! And the other was oof sorry," Paul said while helping up the student.  
  
The student was wearing dark red shorts which were baggy; a red collared shirt which was opened, the shirt was over a wide yellow shirt, black Vans shoes, black shades around the shirt collar, ruby eyes, and had short dark red hair which spiked up in the front and everything else was messy.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Alex J. Switzel, the new student. You guys can call me A.J," she smiled.  
  
"I'm Paul C. Anderson, my buddy here, her name is Haruka Tenoh," Paul introduced her.  
  
"Look Paul, I can say my name ok? Nice to meet you A.J," she shook A.J's hand.  
  
"Well, we've gotta be heading to 1st period, see ya around!" Paul then took Haruka away.  
  
Ms. M walked in the class with A.J trailing behind her.  
  
"Ok class, we have new student, her name is Alex Switzel," Ms. M announced.  
  
"Call me A.J."  
  
"Ok A.J, why don't you sit in front of Paul?" Ms. M told her.  
  
A.J smirked and was quite happy that her new friends were in her class. A.J got along with Haruka and Paul real well. After lunch, everyone was just talking in the courtyard.  
  
"Hey Haruka, who's that?" A.J pointed.  
  
"Who? Oh, that's Minako, she goes starry eyed when she sees me and she doesn't even notice her girlfriend. I avoided them ever since I met Minako," Haruka told her.  
  
"She's taken? Man! That sucks!" A.J complained.  
  
"Yeah, that's too bad and...who's that?" Haruka asked.  
  
Haruka saw a girl with aqua locks talking with Ami. She was wearing a blue knee-length skirt, a pink shirt, and blue shoes.  
  
"Oh, that's Michiru. Isn't she hot? I heard that she's...Haruka?" Paul asked.  
  
Haruka was walking over to the group, she was fixing her collar and making sure her breath didn't smell bad.  
  
"Oh Michiru, watch out for Haruka. She already broke up with her girlfriends, she always gets a new one every month. She just isn't interested in them, they usually come to her," Minako rambled to Michiru.  
  
Michiru was listening intently when a hot guy......I mean girl walked over. She was wearing blue baggy pants, a long-sleeved white shirt, a black shirt with flames on it over that, an orange checkered collared shirt over that and was opened, some shades with a dark orange frame, a black cap that was on backwards, and black Adidas shoes.  
  
Haruka walked up to them, specifically Michiru. She took off her shades revealing her cute teal eyes, smiling.  
  
"Hi, I'm Haruka Tenoh," she said.  
  
Michiru held out her hand to shake, "Why hello, I'm Michiru Kaioh."  
  
Haruka took her hand lightly and kissed it gently. She looked up to see a blushing Michiru and Haruka quickly lifted her eyebrows and quickly let them down. Haruka left saying that she had to go.  
  
Minako's eyes were BIG! "Wow Michiru! Haruka is acting weird! She never approached a girl. She might be serious with you! And she NEVER started flirting, the girls would flirt with her, THEN she would flirt back!"  
  
Michiru giggled and was still blushing, hoping to meet this Haruka Tenoh person.  
  
Yes, I know it's short, but just review this horrible fanfic. THANKS again for the reviews. 


	3. I have no idea what to call this chapter

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 3: I have no idea what to call this chapter  
  
Disclaimer: own no sailor moon  
  
Author's Notes: I might just update short chapters because I'm having guests of old visitors in the morning, I got a new game and I'm obsessed with it, and my mom tells me to do the chores, well, sorry! And to make it up, I made this chapter a bit longer than usual.  
  
Now, to thank the reviewers: thank you again monique for reviewing. For my #1 reviewer, Storm Call! Your fanfic 'Through the Eyes of a Wolf' is amazing! Ok mp3, I'll try with all my might, not to get lazy! If I have time and I can't get caught, I will update, but as I said, the chapters will get shorter if you want me to update everyday. rstarbreeze, thank you for reviewing! I will update and mention everyone who reviews. Thank you again my favorite author, Cloud Van Dyk U.M.O.D for reviewing! I have an old reviewer, Cyber! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Michiru was hoping to see Haruka in her next and last period, which was music. She came in the class 3 minutes early and hoped Haruka would be there. The bell rang and Haruka walked into class solo, no Paul, no A.J, just Haruka.  
  
Haruka's hat was off and her sandy blonde hair was showing. Michiru thought that it went real well with Haruka's teal eyes and made her cuter. Haruka spotted Michiru and winked before taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Hey there beautiful, seems were both in the same class," Haruka whispered.  
  
Michiru blushed at the comment, "Yeah it seems so."  
  
"Haruka! Would you like to tell the class what you're discussing with Michiru there!" the music teacher caught her.  
  
Haruka just smiled coolly and shook her head. The teacher went back to teaching. Haruka passed a note to Michiru. Michiru opened it and it said 'do you have a ride home?'  
  
Michiru answered, 'I walk and hang out a bit.'  
  
'Well, would you like to ride with me after school?' Haruka asked again.  
  
Michiru was overwhelmed, 'I'd love to'.  
  
Haruka smirked and was quite overwhelmed herself. After class, Haruka had a talk with Paul and A.J. Paul was cool with it and A.J said that she didn't expect to get a ride if she hung out with them, she was cool with it too.  
  
Michiru followed Haruka to her yellow convertible.  
  
Haruka opened the door for her, "After you my lady?"  
  
Michiru giggled and entered, "Why thank you sir.........or is it miss?"  
  
Haruka hurried to the driver's seat, "Sir is fine."  
  
They drove in silence and Haruka stopped in front of a Café.  
  
"Is it ok if we get a cup of coffee?" Haruka asked.  
  
Michiru nodded, "That will be ok."  
  
They went in and ordered coffee. They talked about many things, but Haruka couldn't stop staring at Michiru, especially her eyes.  
  
"Haruka? Are you listening to me?" Michiru asked.  
  
Haruka blushed, "Hehehe, sorry. We should be leaving, I've got homework."  
  
"Oh, my! Yes we have to go now," Michiru agreed.  
  
Haruka drove Michiru home and kissed her hand before going home. Haruka sped off to her apartment and walked in.  
  
Haruka banged her head on the wall three times, "Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"  
  
"She's just a girl who likes me for my looks and not the real me! You can't fall for her Haruka Tenoh just because she's extremely hot!" she scolded herself.  
  
Haruka sighed deeply and started on her homework, took a shower, then went to sleep grumbling and dreaming of the aqua haired goddess.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Michiru walked to her bedroom and started on her homework. After she finished, she took ate dinner. She then took a shower and collapsed on her bed. Her mom, who had baby blue hair and sky blue eyes, came in.  
  
"Hey Michiru, how was your first day at school?" Emiko asked.  
  
Michiru sighed happily, "It was...wonderful."  
  
Emiko rolled her eyes, "So who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Her name is......Haruka Tenoh," Michiru answered.  
  
"You are so spaced out my dear, I'll leave you to dream about this Haruka Tenoh. And invite her to dinner sometime," Emiko then left leaving Michiru blushing two shades of red.  
  
Michiru then went to sleep dreaming of a blonde warrior with a smile slowly creeping on her lips. **************************************  
  
Haruka went to school meeting up with A.J and Paul instead of driving.  
  
"Hey Haruka! Are you even listening or watching where you're going?" Paul asked.  
  
Haruka stopped, looked up almost hitting a pole, "Sorry man. What were you talking about?"  
  
"I said that Mamoru would be back from vacation now, we could hang-out again," Paul repeated.  
  
"Hey Haruka, Paul here says that you're not acting normal and you don't usually have interests in women," A.J said.  
  
"I don't know myself why I'm acting like this, all the women are the same," Haruka told them.  
  
"Except us butches right?" A.J asked.  
  
"Yeah, except us butches," Haruka repeated.  
  
They reached the school and Haruka put on her cool, hard attitude which was a killer for the girls. *****************************************  
  
Michiru got to school and walked to Minako and the others.  
  
"Hey Michiru!" Ami waved.  
  
Michiru waved back, "Hey Ami, guys!"  
  
Minako popped right in front of Michiru, "So how was it with Haruka?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, we just went to get coffee and she dropped me home," Michiru said leaving the staring part out.  
  
"Oooh, Haruka's making a move on you," Minako said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Haruka usually gets a girl in two or three days, first she asks if they have a ride home, then drops them off with a wink and a wave," Minako said.  
  
"How did you get all this information Minako?" Rei asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh......from people who got dumped by her," Minako explained.  
  
"You know Minako, you're such a gossip," Rei said.  
  
"But, there's something about her, she doesn't reveal her real self," Michiru butted in.  
  
"What do you mean Michiru?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well, I mean...when I was talking to her at the café, she was staring at me. I caught her and she said that she had to do her homework," Michiru explained.  
  
Minako looked puzzled, "She doesn't usually care about homework more than girls you know."  
  
The bell rang and everyone went inside. ********************************  
  
"Let's go man!" Haruka called, not wanting to be late yet again!  
  
"Alright, alright, I just wanted to say hi to Mamoru," Paul said.  
  
They ran inside and Haruka made it before the tardy bell. Lucky for Haruka, Michiru was in her class.  
  
Haruka couldn't sit with Michiru because she sat with Mamoru, Paul, and a new member of the group, A.J. Also, Michiru was sitting with Minako and the others.  
  
Haruka at first couldn't focus for five minutes but told herself that she wouldn't be in her next class. (A/N: you're probably wondering Haruka is worried, remember the cool, hard attitude is just a cover up of her real self)  
  
When class finished, Haruka rushed out trying to clear her thoughts. She went to her next class trying to get the goddess out of her mind. It wasn't usual for her to get to class early. She took deep breaths and decided to ask Michiru out, then after a month, break up with her. She wasn't really different from others, was she?  
  
Class started but Haruka didn't notice that Michiru would be in her class until the teacher assigned her seat, "Ok, Michiru, sit in front of Haruka."  
  
Haruka's eyes grew big but covered from her shock and covered up with her cool, hard attitude and winked at her. Michiru blushed and Haruka couldn't focus for thirty minutes and decided to use the bathroom.  
  
Haruka rushed to the bathroom and washed her face and rubbed her head.  
  
"You gotta focus Haruka, she can't get to you. She's just another selfish brat. Ugh, who am I fooling," she sighed and walked back to class covering her real self with strong walls.  
  
Lunch period came and Haruka casually walked out trying to ignore the hot goddess. After lunch, she decided to talk to Michiru, alone.  
  
Haruka calmly walked up to Michiru, "Excuse me, Michiru? Could I talk to you for a minute? That's if you're not busy or anything, you know."  
  
"Um...ok," Michiru answered.  
  
They walked to an empty spot, Haruka held Michiru's hand in hers and looked at Michiru's eyes, "Michiru, I know we only met yesterday, but would you like to go out with me.........say today or tomorrow?"  
  
"Ummm..." but she was cut when the bell rang.  
  
Yeah, that's all, I'm running out of ideas! Oh and I have about another three stories going on in my head. and I don't know if it's a cliffhanger, oh well. *get smack on the head* Ow! What was that for?  
  
Stupid inner self: of course it's a cliffhanger!  
  
*smacks me on the head again* now what's the matter?  
  
Stupid inner self: stop typing stupid inner self!  
  
*smacks me again* fine! Just stop hitting me!  
  
Idiotic inner self: grrrr! I'm gonna get you!  
  
*smacks me real hard* losing...mind power...musn't go into...lala land, ugh!  
  
stupid idiotic inner self: even in lala land you still type bad stuff about your inner self!  
  
*walks out bonking me on the head for the last time* 


	4. the chapter when Haruka banging her head...

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 4: the chapter when Haruka banging her head is mentioned 3x  
  
Disclaimer: own no sailor moon  
  
Author's Notes: sorry about the previous chapter, there are weird symbols and my favorite author Cloud Van Dyk mentioned them.  
  
Reviewers: Solo Tiger, thanks for reviewing! Yes, I know it's confusing.  
  
monique, thanks again for the review.  
  
Cloud Van Dyk U.M.O.D, I just like to thank reviewers, grr! Annoying symbols! Besides, you're my favorite author with the pairings Haruka/Michiru.  
  
Storm Call! Thank you for reviewing and update your fanfic, I wanna know what happens and review! Thank you also for being a loyal reviewer and reader.  
  
Wow! Four reviews after one chapter, three that review again and one new reviewer! Wow!  
  
"Ummm..." but she was cut when the bell rang. "I gotta go Haruka!"  
  
Haruka sighed then grinned, "Give me your answer after class!"  
  
Haruka walked to class and Michiru was yet, again in her class. She winked and waved at Michiru before going to the back of the class to sit. Michiru blushed then turned her attention to the teacher.  
  
The teacher was giving lectures the whole period and Haruka would've slept if it weren't for Michiru. She kept on staring at Michiru at how beautiful and hot she was. When class was over, Haruka didn't believe that she just stared at Michiru the whole period non-stop.  
  
Haruka banged her head on her desk softly three times whispering, "damn it, damn it, damn it!"  
  
Haruka walked out and found Michiru at her locker, "So...will you go out with me?"  
  
Michiru closed her locker and looked at Haruka, "I'd love to but...maybe tomorrow will be better ok?"  
  
"Sure, no problem there, see ya tomorrow!" Haruka yelled before Michiru disappeared.  
  
Haruka banged her head on Michiru's locker three times, "damn it, damn it, damn it!"  
  
(A/N: that seems to be habit huh?)  
  
Haruka went home and did the usual, homework, dinner, shower, sleep, and dream of a hot goddess.  
  
*the next day after school*  
  
"Hey Michiru!" Haruka greeted Michiru.  
  
"Hi Haruka!" Michiru replied. "Haruka? If we go out, does this mean we're an item?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Haruka answered.  
  
They were walking to Haruka's car and Michiru dropped her books in, "so where we going?"  
  
"Oh, I thought we could go out for dinner or watch a movie. Which do you prefer?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Let's watch a movie," Michiru said.  
  
"Ok," Haruka drove off to the movie theater.  
  
After the movie, Haruka and Michiru were laughing. (they watched Legally Blonde 2, I don't know if it's old, oh well!)  
  
Haruka laughed, "My favorite part was when they figured out that their dogs were GAY!"  
  
Michiru giggled, "That was pretty funny don't you think? Their expressions and everything?"  
  
"Yeah, well! I've gotta drop you off," Haruka said.  
  
"Ok, let's go," Michiru said.  
  
Haruka dropped her off, went home and banged her head on the wall three time yelling, "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!"  
  
She then ate dinner, finished her homework, took a shower, went to sleep, and dreamt of Michiru.  
  
I'm sorry but I have an extremely HUGE writer's block and I can't write! I need help! I know, I'll still be updating useless chapters, really short chapters until I get this stupid writer's block out of my head. I will tell you though who caused this, my idiotic stupid inner self! *gets punched in the stomach* Pain!  
  
Stupid idiotic inner self: just because you switched the order! Doesn't mean I won't hurt you!  
  
*gets kicked in the shin* I really shouldn't put you here, but, ow!  
  
Bitchy idiotic inner self: ooooo, you've crossed the line!  
  
*gets punched in the eye* help! Can't see! Two black eyes!  
  
*gets kicked in the back of the head* medic! (blacks out)  
  
Bitchy idiotic inner self: Grrrrr! Stop typing! Might as well call an ambulance, hello? Yeah, shortstuff here had an accident with his inner self.........yeah, I need an ambulance ok?! Look! I'm his inner self and if ya don't send an ambulance! Shortstuff will die or be heavily injured and I won't get my salary for working! Hurry up will ya?! ..............................  
  
(you don't wanna know what my bitchy idiotic inner self is saying or gonna do, I might have crutches in the next chapter) 


	5. Michiru comes over

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 5: Michiru comes over  
  
Disclaimer: own no sailor moon  
  
Reviewers: Silverfrost- I'm also lazy that I don't wanna type your whole name. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kagesukai- yes, I noe bout the stupid typo errors. It's annoying, and thanks for the review!  
  
monique- thanks for the encouragement and review!  
  
Storm Call- my loyal reader! Thanks for reviewing, as always!  
  
Cloud Van Dyk U.M.O.D- thanks for the review and liking the part about Haruka banging her head.  
  
Cyber- thank you again for reviewing! (Cyber reviewed my first fanfic)  
  
Author's Notes: *comes in a wheelchair* I finally got rid of my inner self. Nothing was serious, I just have these casts on my legs, this patch on my head, and it's pretty hard to see with two black eyes. And my writer's block, it's gone, but it only made me type another story and not much ideas for this fic. Oh well, let me just give you your story, hope ya like it! And sorry for such the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait.  
  
*the next day*  
  
Haruka drove to school and walked over to her 'girlfriend' with her buddies.  
  
"Hey Michiru!" Haruka greeted her.  
  
Michiru and her gang looked up. Michiru smiled, "Hey Ruka."  
  
Haruka smiled back, Minako was surprised that Haruka didn't get mad at Michiru for calling her Ruka.  
  
"So, what's up?" Paul asked.  
  
Minako butted in, "OH! There's gonna be a dance in the end of the month!"  
  
"Yeah! What's also cool, or not cool if you don't like it...is that another high school is also invited. And a friend of ours is coming," Makoto said.  
  
"Yeah, her name is Hotaru," Ami said.  
  
"And I get to tease her about liking Chibi-Usa. Hotaru still didn't admit her feelings to Chibi-Usa you know," Rei said to no one in particular.  
  
"Chibi-Usa? Isn't that Usagi's sister?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Ooooh, looks like someone has a crush...or a secret girlfriend," Paul teased causing Mamoru to blush.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Minako asked pointing to Alex.  
  
"Oh, this Alex Switzel, you should know that Minako," Mamoru said teasingly.  
  
"Sorry, I just forget a lot," Minako apologized.  
  
Alex smiled, "It's alright."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Well, we gotta go!" Michiru said.  
  
"Ok..." Haruka said.  
  
Michiru smiled and gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek then rushed off. Minako just giggled.  
  
"See ya at lunch!" Haruka called out blushing and touching her cheek.  
  
"Come on Haruka!" Paul said already at the door.  
  
But Haruka was paralyzed. Mamoru and Alex had to drag Haruka inside. Haruka got over being paralyzed and as usual, banged her head on her desk three times whispering, "Damn it, damn it, damn it."  
  
Lunch came and went. Haruka's gang and Michiru's gang were getting close due to their now present relationship. But, Minako was worried that Haruka might break Michiru's heart like she did before to others. The date of the dance was exactly a month Haruka asked Michiru out, so Haruka would break up with Michiru, Minako knew that for sure.  
  
Minako had told the others and warned Michiru. But Minako still had hopes that Michiru could change Haruka's ways. She's been observing her actions, she would usually hate being called Ruka, and Haruka blushed when Michiru kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Michi!" Haruka said. Minako was REALLY surprised. Haruka, giving nicknames to her girlfriend?  
  
"Hi Ruka!" Michiru smiled.  
  
Haruka smiled back, "Do you wanna go to the dance with me?"  
  
"I'd love to Ruka," Michiru then wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck giving her a tight squeeze. Before letting go, she kissed Haruka on the cheek.  
  
Michiru walked back to her group leaving Haruka blushing again.  
  
Haruka was standing with a smile on her face and a tint of pink on her face. The bell rang and Mamoru found Haruka frozen and blushing again.  
  
Paul sighed, "Not again!"  
  
"I know...ooooh, looks like someone actually LIKES Michiru," Alex said teasing Haruka.  
  
Haruka shook her head, "I do not like her! You know my style!" Haruka tried covering it up but her blush turned into a crimson red.  
  
Mamoru teased, "Well, looks like you won't need your style anymore. You seem to be falling for her."  
  
"No! I am not falling for her!" her blush turned five shades deeper.  
  
Paul joined in, "We gotta get to class, and I know who Haruka...I mean 'Ruka' will be sitting next to in music class!"  
  
Haruka kept silent but was fuming. And her blush, which was mixed with anger, was red. It was redder than a tomato!  
  
Haruka gave up and just went to class still blushing and not wanting to be late. Of course, by the end of the class, she banged her head on the locker repeatedly whispering damn it over and over again until her head started to hurt.  
  
Haruka looked up to hear giggling, she turned around and saw Michiru. Michiru asked Haruka...or should I say 'Ruka' if she could stay at her house next week since her parents would be on a business trip for the weekend. Haruka said sure and Michiru left. Haruka started to bang her head, but stopped and rubbed her forehead.  
  
Haruka headed home and put an ice pack on her forehead. She did the usual routine(I am not going to type it again).  
  
*next week after school at Haruka's apartment*  
  
Michiru walked inside amazed that Haruka lived alone in a big apartment.  
  
"So, ya like it?" Haruka asked.  
  
"It's super!" Michiru said.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go finish my homework. Don't worry, I won't take long, I only have to right a poem," Haruka said grinning, she actually didn't have homework.  
  
Michiru smiled, "I'll start on my Algebra homework."  
  
Haruka groaned, "Algebra!?"  
  
"Yes, is it really that bad?" Michiru giggled. (A/N you might think I'm weird, but I like math, not the teacher.)  
  
Haruka just shook her head and pulled out a black journal.  
  
Half and hour later, they finished their homework and Haruka asked Michiru if she wanted home cooked dinner or go out.  
  
"Hmmm...you could cook?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Well, I've been independent most my life, so I have to learn how to cook. In other words, yes."  
  
"Ok, I wanna taste your food," Michiru smiled innocently.  
  
Haruka smiled back, she just loved seeing Michiru happy.  
  
After dinner, Michiru said that Haruka's cooking was stupendous. They went and brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas.  
  
Michiru took the bed and Haruka was on the ground in a sleeping bag.  
  
"Sorry that I took your bed."  
  
"Nah, it's ok."  
  
They talked about many things, and laughed too. Michiru threw a pillow at Haruka, then Haruka threw a pillow back. Michiru tried to get back at her, but she dodged it. Haruka smiled smugly, then got hit. They played around a bit then collapsed on the bed.  
  
"Ruka?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I've noticed whenever you're around me...the walls around your heart seem to be held stronger not allowing me to see you. It's like you're a different person to everyone at school and hide your true self."  
  
~how did she know?~ Haruka thought.  
  
Haruka blinked and Michiru continued, "Why do you hide yourself?"  
  
"How would you know if I hide myself?! Why would you care? And why have you been on my case for the past week!?" Haruka snapped walking to her sleeping bag on the floor.  
  
"Ruka, I'm trying to help you," Michiru tried to reason with her.  
  
"You wouldn't understand!"  
  
"Ruka..."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it! You got it!" Haruka grabbed Michiru's arm looking into her eyes with anger.  
  
Michiru was scared when she saw the fire in Haruka's eyes and nodded not wanting to anger her more.  
  
Haruka saw the fear and pain in Michiru's eyes and slowly let go of her and closing her eyes.  
  
"Michi, look, I'm sorry. It's just that, I really hate talking about that subject. And I'm not usually short-tempered," Haruka sighed walking back to her spot on the floor.  
  
"It's ok, I guess you were hurt. But...could you at least tell me?" Michiru pleaded with her own puppy eyes.  
  
Haruka sighed and couldn't resist those eyes but couldn't tell her at the same time, "I won't tell you everything, but when I'm ready...I will. I could tell you this though; it all started in junior high."  
  
Michiru just nodded, "Ok." Michiru looked at the digital clock, it read 11:20.  
  
Haruka followed Michiru's gaze, "I guess we should get some sleep huh?"  
  
"Yup, it's getting late. G'night Ruka."  
  
"G'night Michi."  
  
They went to sleep with Michiru determined to figure out why Haruka hid her true self. She had a grin on her face and a little plan forming in her head.  
  
Haruka woke up to smell something good coming from the kitchen. She glanced at the digital clock, 8:30. Haruka groaned, who would be up at 8:30!  
  
She took a shower and changed into some gray baggy pants, a gray shirt, and a gray sweater. She walked to the kitchen to find some pancakes and juice on the table. She then spotted Michiru taking off her apron.  
  
Michiru was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved pink blouse. She put away the apron and turned around to see Haruka leaning on the door post.  
  
"Good Morning Ruka!" she said cheerily.  
  
Haruka loved seeing that smile, "Good Morning to you too. Seems you've made breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, why don't we eat now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They ate and Haruka once again started to stare at Michiru.  
  
"Haruka! Please stop staring at me while I'm eating," she caught Haruka.  
  
Haruka blushed and looked away, "Sorry."  
  
They finished breakfast and Haruka put away the dishes. They decided to go to the arcade since that was where Michiru would meet up with Minako and the others.  
  
I'm afraid I have to end it here. I am runnin out of ideas, but I got the next scene done. Oh and, I had this finish a few days ago, but there's something wrong with the document manager. Now it's all fixed. Sorry for the long wait! Yes, I know you're going to kill me.  
  
I suggest you read 'Through The Eyes Of A Wolf' by Storm Call. It's a great story! Well, gotta go...find chocolate but hide from my last inner self.  
  
Inner Self: HI!  
  
Me: -_-()  
  
Idiotic Self: HI!  
  
Me: shut up!  
  
Bitchy Inner Self: HI!  
  
Me: he doesn't care about insults eh?  
  
Inner Self: HI!  
  
Me:............  
  
Inner Self: HI!  
  
Me: say something else!  
  
Inner Self: HI Asshole! *runs off*  
  
Me: thank you! .........hey! get back here! *runs off after him*  
  
5 hours later  
  
Me: *runs back in* well...bye! Where in the world is that new inner self!?  
  
Inner Self: Please don't hurt me!  
  
Me: why wouldn't I?!  
  
Inner Self: because I have chocolate! *swings chocolate bar out the window*  
  
Me: Mine! *runs after chocolate bar*  
  
Inner Self: *looks at reader* BYE! 


	6. Phase 1: info from Minako

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 6: Phase 1: info from Minako  
  
Author's Notes: woah! Right after I posted the last chapter, I get five new reviews. Wow! I feel so nice that people like my story.  
  
Reviews: Monique- thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked chpt 5!  
  
Cloud Van Dyk U.M.O.D- I'll try to have more ASAP.  
  
Tigressong- yes, all that matters is your amusement, you are correct. (Innerself: HI asshole!) Shaddap! You're hyper too? Chocolate, yes that's tasty, and I'll write more.  
  
Bishounen- yes I'll continue.  
  
Storm Call- I'll always mention you as long as you review. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sami-chan- I'm glad you like this fic.  
  
If I don't have a new chapter done in a long time, there are four reasons: 1) I'm absorbed in a new game 2) I'm lazy 3) the damn internet is broken 4) I'm in trouble  
  
They arrived at the arcade and saw Minako with the others. Minako spotted Michiru and waved at her.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Michiru! Haruka!"  
  
"So, what do you want to play?" Makoto asked.  
  
An idea popped in Michiru's head, "Makoto, why don't you verse Haruka at racing. I know you're the fastest."  
  
Makoto and Haruka grinned saying 'yes' at the same time and rushing to the game.  
  
Michiru pulled Minako to the side.  
  
"Ow! Careful would you?!" Minako yelped.  
  
"Shhhh...I need a favor," Michiru said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Could you get me information about Haruka's past?"  
  
"Huh? Why do you want info about that?"  
  
"Look, I know you're the best when it comes about info on people at school, popular people, and etc. Oh never mind about that...please?"  
  
"What's in it for me?" Minako asked slyly.  
  
"Fine, $10."  
  
"What?! The lowest is $50."  
  
"50 DOLLARS! How about $15!?"  
  
"40"  
  
"20"  
  
"30"  
  
"25"  
  
"Deal!" Minako shook Michiru's hand.  
  
"You'll get the money if I get the info I want," Michiru said sternly.  
  
"You'll get it tomorrow at school," Minako confirmed.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
They headed back and saw Makoto with her head hung low and a smirking Haruka.  
  
"Ha! I won! But I've got to admit that you are better than the other people I get challenged by."  
  
Makoto looked up, "Thanks!" Makoto and Haruka shook hands.  
  
They played many games, went to the restaurant, and shopping. By the end of the day, Michiru was so happy.  
  
'Phase 1 complete'  
  
there ya go! Yup, that pretty much it. I'll just be hiding here so my new inner self doesn't find me. I got bruised jumping out the window after that chocolate. Don't tell my inner self I'm in here.  
  
*goes in box then jumps 25 feet in the air terrified*  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
Inner Self: HI ASSHOLE!  
  
Oooooh I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Inner Self: Chocolate bar!  
  
Mine! 


	7. Haruka thinks

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 7: Haruka thinks  
  
Author's Notes: hmmm...I'm running out of ideas. And I will not go after chocolate...NEVER! And sorry for the long update, school is starting...I guess it's a drag. I fixed the stupid typo errors on chapters 3 and 4.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned sailormoon, I'd have more Haruka/Michiru scenes.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Monique: I'm glad ya like the 6th chpt.  
  
Storm Call: thanks for the review and I'm looking forward to your fic.  
  
Silverfrost: yup! We are both laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazy. I know how yu feel. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cloud Van Dyk: Michiru MIGHT be in trouble, MAYBE not...thanks for the review.  
  
*Monday morning*  
  
Michiru met up with Minako and the others. Michiru put Minako to the side.  
  
"Well?" Michiru started, "Do you have it?"  
  
"I just got information on Haruka's junior high life, it seems that she moved here from Japan," Minako said.  
  
"We also moved here from Japan," Michiru said.  
  
"Ok, ok, so that's not much of a help."  
  
"Minako...the papers," Michiru reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah! Those papers! Heheheh..." Minako pulled out 3 packets of papers and gave it to her.  
  
"Thanks, here's the 25 dollars," Michiru said handing it over and putting away the papers.  
  
Rei looked at Minako and Michiru, "Minako! Michiru! What are you guys doing?!"  
  
Minako walked back and hugged Rei so she wouldn't get suspicious, "Nothing love."  
  
When Michiru and the others went inside the school, they could see a crowd watching Alex, Paul, and Mamoru trying to stop Haruka.  
  
Haruka was banging her forehead on her locker, except she held onto the locker door and banged it on her forehead multiples of times. The only thing they stopped was Haruka's hand and instead, Haruka just banged her forehead on the locker.  
  
Ami squeezed through the crowd and asked, "Hey Alex, what's wrong with Haruka?"  
  
"I don't know. We we're walking to school and Haruka seemed to be having problems. Then when we got here, she starts banging her head and mumbling that 'she can't get to me'. It's all pretty confusing," Alex explained.  
  
Minako was curious, "Who can't get to her?" She didn't get an answer when the bell rang.  
  
The crowd loosened up a bit then Haruka stopped and swiftly turned around to class when she got dizzy and fainted.  
  
"I guess she got a headache," Makoto said.  
  
"We'll bring her to the nurse, you guys get to class," Paul said.  
  
Everyone nodded and left, Mamoru and Paul picked up Haruka and brought her to the nurse's office.  
  
(A/N: the beginning of a great day! ^^)  
  
*Haruka's POV*  
  
I walked out the door and met up with Mamoru, Paul, and Alex. I couldn't believe that Michiru was over at my house for the weekend! When I woke up this morning, I couldn't get her out of my head!  
  
Her hair, her smile, her smell, how she walks, how she talks, and her eyes. Yes, especially her eyes, I could drown in them forever if I wanted to...NO! I'm not supposed to be in love with her...right?  
  
"Hey Haruka! You okay?" Mamoru asked me.  
  
Alex looked at me, "you seemed to be deep in thought."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," I don't need them to worry about me.  
  
"You sure?" Paul was concerned.  
  
"Yeah, now let's go!"  
  
They shrugged and continued talking amongst themselves. Whew! That was close, can't have them figure out that I actually like her. I mean...she's so pretty, and I can never say no or make her sad or anything. WHAT AM I SAYING!  
  
We walked into the school and I walked to my locker. She is not worth it Haruka, she is not worth it, you got that!? But she's so nice and pretty. Damn it! I gotta get her out of my head!  
  
I grabbed the locker door and started banging my head, "she can't get to me, she can't." I was swinging the locker door on my head REAL hard. Every bang of the head, part of Michiru would get out of my head. Alex, Mamoru, and Paul were trying to stop me but I shoved them.  
  
Mamoru pulled me away while Paul locked my locker. I could here murmurs and whispers, I guess a crowd came. I pulled out of Mamoru's grip and started banging my head again onto the locker. I slammed my head, but Michiru just came back into my head. I remembered when she asked if she could stay at my house over the weekend.  
  
I was banging my head and she giggled, gawd how I loved that giggle. Confused and frustrated, I banged my head even harder. Doing this, I didn't notice Ami talking to Alex. I could hear Alex explaining what happened this morning, that made me want to bang my head even harder.  
  
The bell rung, and the crowd watching me thinned out, I was still banging, then I stopped. I hate being late. I didn't want to face Michiru asking me what was wrong. So as fast as I could, I spun around to go to class. But the action made me dizzy, and my head started to ache.  
  
I blacked out then and there. In the darkness, I could see Michiru there giggling at Minako. Then I saw her laughing as we had the pillow fight. I saw her face filled with fear as I grabbed her arm. I couldn't stand making Michiru cry or sad.  
  
There was a voice, my conscience I guess. It was saying that I do love Michiru. It told me not to play with her heart. Or I wouldn't be any different from the people who also played with my heart.  
  
I woke up and found myself in the nurse's office.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Five minutes after class started, Mamoru walked into class and gave the teacher a note. Half way through class, Haruka walked into class holding an ice pack to her forehead and gave a teacher the nurse's note.  
  
Haruka walked...rather stumbled to her seat. She stumbled a few times in the next class, and by lunch time, she didn't stumble at all.  
  
"Ruka? What's wrong?" Michiru asked concerned.  
  
Haruka looked at her, "I'm just a bit confused, that's about it. Do you mind if I could be left alone? I need to think."  
  
"Oh...ok," Michiru said kind of hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you sad or anything, but I need space," Haruka explained.  
  
Haruka avoided everyone thinking, but she promised Michiru that she would talk with her when she got things sorted out.  
  
Now for Michiru, she read the packets. Then she understood why she dumped all the girls she had. She had been abused emotionally.  
  
Yeah, that was one of my ideas. I'm desperate! I need more ideas. Do you guys want me to go straight to the dance? Or let me write about...now that's a surprise ain't it? I still have one more idea before I do the dance, and I might get another idea!  
  
Oh and thanks for all who reviewed! I mean it! In just 6 chapters, I get 32 reviews! Ya think I should go for 100 reviews? That means I'll have to make this a bit longer! Whadda ya think? Well review so that I can find out. 


	8. Haruka's 6th grade past

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 8: Haruka's 6th grade past  
  
Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon  
  
Author's Notes: if you guys are wondering where I got the Japanese names, I got 'em from a cartoon movie's credits. It was originally Japanese, so yeah..uhuh.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Skyking: thanks for reviewing and don't get too addicted to my fic...NOT! You can be super addicted if ya want.  
  
Tigressong-: thanks again! And I'm glad you like the head banging!  
  
Storm call: thank you very much! Cloud Van Dyk and Riva like it too? Well, that's good to know!  
  
Jeff tenou: I'll try to type more about Haruka's past. Or.here's the chapter about it  
  
The powerful Cloud Van Dyk: thank you for the review! Yes, Haruka loves to bang her head, but I don't give her any helmets, I'm broke.  
  
Jem: ok, I'll try to have them dance, then Haruka would tell Michiru about her past. OR! Haruka could...I can't tell you. Thanks for the review and I might make Haruka do that.  
  
Well, since Jem brought that up, I need your guys' opinion whether I should have Haruka confess her love the night of the dance, at school, or a few months later...I don't know yet for me. Most probably at the dance, don't worry...there's a twist at the end.  
  
Where we were last time: Now for Michiru, she read the packets. Then she understood why she dumped all the girls she had. She had been abused emotionally.  
  
Haruka sat at home, thinking about her past. Haruka wondered if Michiru was any different from the girls who dumped her and played with her heart.  
  
~6th grade flashback~ A boyish looking sandy blonde tousled haired girl was standing waiting for her girlfriend at the front of the school. Students were rushing out trying to get home to enjoy the weekend. The boyish looking girl, Haruka, straightened up seeing her girlfriend.  
  
Haruka walked up to a girl who had red hair and was braided.  
  
"Hey Emily! Wanna go see a movie?" Haruka asked.  
  
Emily smiled, "Sure! What about you pick me up in an hour?"  
  
"Okay, see ya in an hour!" Haruka called out as Emily walked off.  
  
Haruka ran home, eager to see her girlfriend. When she transferred to the school, Emily was the first one to make friends with her. They became really good friends, then Haruka asked Emily out.  
  
They've been going out and been an item for two months now. Haruka was worried that Emily was just using her, because her friends were popular and didn't like her. There were rumors that Emily was being Haruka's girlfriend so that she could prove that she could have anyone in school she wanted. Plus, Emily has been close to Charles, the most popular guy in 6th grade. Trusting her girlfriend, Haruka just shrugged it off.  
  
When she got home, she called out, "I'm hooooome!" No one answered. Wondering where her parents were, Haruka went around the house looking for a note. Not seeing a note, Haruka just shrugged, thinking that they were still at work.  
  
She dropped off her bag in her room. She went to get a snack when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and there were two policemen at the door.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Haruka asked.  
  
The first policeman asked, "are you the child of Tenei and Ayuka Tenoh?"  
  
"Yes. Did something happen to them?"  
  
The second policeman answered, "Why don't you come with us?"  
  
"Okay," Haruka said curious.  
  
The policemen took Haruka to the car and started driving. Haruka made a phone call to Emily telling her that the date was off. Emily was a bit pissed and asked why. Haruka answered that her parents were in some kind of trouble. Emily understood and let it pass.  
  
The police took her to the police station. The officers told her about her parents being in an accident. They were on a bus, then someone set off a bomb and the bus exploded. There were only survivors and her parents were burned to death. Haruka felt tears in her eyes, but held them.not wanting to be weak.  
  
The officers said that she could live by herself because she was old enough and her parents had lots of money. She treaded home and went straight to sleep, not doing her homework since she could finish it tomorrow since it was a Friday.  
  
The next day, Haruka went to watch a movie to get her thoughts of her parents. Emily called her that morning and asked if she wanted to go to the movies with her. Haruka would originally happy, but gloomily answered 'I'll go by myself thanks'. Emily was pissed and hung up.  
  
Haruka walked, rather at a snail's pace, to the theater. She wasn't paying attention to the mushy movie, but just staring at the couple's kissing. One couple in particular caught her attention. The movie ended, and she saw Charles and Emily holding hands and kissing.  
  
Anger rose in Haruka and walked closer to them and heard their conversation.  
  
"Are you sure that Tenoh won't find out? And do you really like me?" Charles said.  
  
Emily sweetly smiled, "of course Haruka won't find out. And of course I like you...I just needed to prove to my friends that I could have anyone I want. Anyway, I'm gonna break up with her this Monday."  
  
Haruka's eyes grew wide in surprise. Haruka took shaky breaths and slowly spoke.  
  
"So I'm just a toy to you huh? You experimented on me to see if I would fall for you. Well I guess your plan worked. The rumors were true.I thought I could trust you, but I was a fool," Haruka spat with venom.  
  
Charles was surprised and Emily turned around in shock, "Ha.ha.Haruka? What are you doing here? I thought you were at home."  
  
"You just added the pain I feel." Haruka continued.  
  
Charles gathered his courage, "well, you see Tenoh, Emily picked me. She picked me over you two weeks ago. No forget about ever getting together with her again!"  
  
Haruka punched him making him fall. Emily gasped and yelled at Haruka, "Why the hell did you do that for!!! He didn't do anything!!!"  
  
Charles stood up shakily standing in front of Emily to protect her.  
  
"you don't understand Emily," Haruka said in a deadly whisper. "you added my pain! Both of you! I found out yesterday that my parents died in the bus bomb incident. And now." Haruka held the tears and continued in a hoarse whisper. "I find out that my girlfriend cheated on me for two weeks now. Ready to break up with me this Monday. Well you don't have to, we're through!!!"  
  
Charles and Emily gasped stunned, Haruka just glared at them.then slowly walked out of the theater.trying to ignore the pain in her heart. ~End of flash back~  
  
Haruka knew for sure that she fell for the goddess, so she went to talk with her buds and her problem. Knowing that they would be serious if needed.  
  
Yeah! That's about it! Sorry it's so short.but I'm a little stuck. I'd just like to thank all my reviewers.39 reviews just in 7 chapters.that's a record for me! ^^..well thanks anyway!!! I'll try to have Haruka's 7th grade past posted up ASAP. Well please review this HORRIBLE chapter. 


	9. 7th Grade Flashback

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 9: Haruka's 7th grade past  
  
Disclaimer: don't own sailormoon  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Storm Call: I wish you luck on getting more reviews in your fanfic. *salutes* anyway! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Monique: I guess it was a little sad, but thanks anyway!  
  
Skyking: thank you for supporting me, I also hope to get a hundred.  
  
haruka arashi ten'ou/alex: thanks for thinking that this is one of the most interesting plots.  
  
Jem: thanks for understanding!  
  
Jeff Ten'ou: thanks for liking the way I write and your review!  
  
Author's Notes: you guys didn't answer my question from the previous chapter...I need your guys' opinion whether I should have Haruka confess her love the night of the dance, at school, or a few months later...I don't know yet for me. Most probably at the dance, don't worry...there's a twist at the end. I repeated it...so please help me!!!  
  
Haruka went to Paul's house cuz that's where the guys were playing video games. Haruka walked inside the house and turned off the PSII.  
  
"Hey!!! I nearly beat the final boss!" Paul yelled. But he softened up when he saw that Haruka wasn't herself and looked bloodshot.  
  
"You ok Haruka?" AJ asked.  
  
"I need your help and advice," Haruka said in a whisper.  
  
Mamoru asked, "this about Michiru?"  
  
Haruka solemnly nodded, "I think I'm in love with her, but I'm afraid that she will break up with me like the other girls during Junior High."  
  
Paul said, "You keep on telling us that Haruka. Could you at least explain to us what happened?"  
  
Haruka closed her eyes and slowly answered, "Fine, I'll tell you. Only when I was with Stacey in 7th grade."  
  
AJ and Mamoru nodded when Haruka continued.  
  
"It all started..."  
  
*7th grade flashback*  
  
Stacey, the cutest girl in 7th grade, went to her girlfriend, Haruka Tenoh. Haruka Tenoh was a loner, but a 'cute' loner that is. They've been going out for a while now, 2 months to be exact. Haruka tried to forget her former girlfriend, Emily who was going out with Charles.  
  
Haruka was little protective, but not too much in which would scare Stacey away. Haruka trusted her, yet didn't want her seeing anyone...especially Nick. Nick was the hottest 8th grader but seemed to like Stacey and despised Tenoh. Stacey was thrilled knowing that the hottest guy in junior high had the hots for her.  
  
It was a Saturday and Haruka had to go to the store to get stuff for her project. She somehow unexpectedly saw Nick leaning on a wall trying to steal a kiss from Stacey. Haruka walked up to him and yanked him off the wall.  
  
"What's your ****in' problem Tenoh!" he cursed.  
  
"Why don't you leave my girlfriend alone ****ard??!!!" she shot back.  
  
Nick backed up a bit, then punched her straight across the face causing her to stumble and land on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?? Stop it Nick!!" Stacey demanded.  
  
Nick ignored her plea and pulled her up, and have her a jab in the gut. Haruka would have slumped if he wasn't holding her collar. He jabbed her again and again. Haruka couldn't defend herself because she was in pain and hadn't train herself after her parents' death.  
  
He dropped her and growled, "What cha' gonna do now Tenoh!?"  
  
Haruka groaned and coughed, Nick kicked her in the gut causing her to curl up in a ball. He grabbed her hair making her stand up. He let her cough a bit, then punched her left eye and upper-cutted her chin.  
  
"I'll let your so called girlfriend talk to you now," Nick said mockingly.  
  
Haruka looked up and saw Stacey speak, "Great job Nick, you're the greatest."  
  
Haruka looked shocked and speechless; Stacey bent down to her and gave her a hard slap across the face. -So this was all and act?- Haruka thought.  
  
"That's for being weak, we're through Tenoh," she said in a sickening sweet voice.  
  
She left clinging onto Nick's arm. Haruka stood up, trying to ignore the pain, went straight home. She cursed herself for being stupid and promised herself, if it happened one more time...she would never trust a girl again.  
  
The next day, she went to the gym and started to train, she went everyday after school. And even when school got out, she trained herself to build her strength, and walls up.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
"...I've been training ever since," Haruka finished.  
  
AJ, Paul, and Mamoru sat there astounded.  
  
Yes, yes, I know it's painful...but I had to have a different way for Haruka to dumped from the last chapter. Well, I still need your opinion on whether Haruka should confess at the dance or school. 


	10. 8th grade past and Paul's secret

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 10: 8th grade past and Paul's secret  
  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own anythin' but ze plot  
  
Author's Notes: I'm very glad that people like my fanfic. And I'm so sorry for this very, very looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong update. I'm gonna have to mention the height of AJ and Paul here to work in my other chapters...ok? Hope ya guys don't mind.  
  
Reviewers: I just posted the previous chapter 3 hrs ago and I geta review from the famous Cloud Van Dyk already? At least Cloud Van Dyk agrees w/ me for Haruka to confess at dance. Oh BTW here's nick...enjoy! ^^ (Nick: wait!!! This wasn't in the script!!! Cloud starts chasing him...Nick: AAAAAHH!!!)  
  
Thank you jem! I guess ur right that u don't have ta answer ur own suggestion...heheheh..u could have Stacey...but return her!!! Others might want to beat her up too. Same goes for you Cloud Van Dyk..unless u already killed nick. ^^;;  
  
Tigressong, thanks for the review, I got one for Haruka to confess later after the dance... it's gonna be a bit sad. Wait till I get to that chapter!!! ^^ oh, and please don't get mad at anyone named Stacey, I just needed a name and I picked that one. And I tend to use Stacey as the bad girl in my fanfics.... Sorry to all the people who have the name Stacey, or any other names I use.  
  
Skyking: thanks for the review!! I now got 2 for Haruka to admit at the dance.  
  
That's 4 votes...2 at dance and 2 later. Keep on reviewing/voting!!!  
  
I gotz a review on the 4th chapter:  
  
Insane JENJEN: banging your head and saying damn it is your habit? Well insane is kind of my name...^_________^  
  
Mamoru, AJ, and Paul decided that Haruka would confess at the dance (don't worry, there might be problems depending on the votes *hint hint*). Their only problem now was what was Haruka going to say to Michiru?  
  
"Why don't you start out with, "Michiru, you know that I break up with my girlfriends every month...but you seem different to the others." How 'bout that?" AJ suggested.  
  
Mamoru rubbed his chin thinking, "that sounds......romantic I guess. It works for the girls all the time."  
  
Everyone was pacing around thinking what Haruka should say to Michiru.  
  
AJ bumped into Paul, "Sorry man," AJ said picking up Paul.  
  
Paul stood up straight and looked up to AJ, he hated being so short, he was only 5' 3" while AJ was 5' 10", Haruka 5' 11", and Mamoru being the tallest, 6' 0". (you guys think these are reasonable heights? I dunno)  
  
"No problem man," Paul said.  
  
Haruka sat down again, remembering her 8th grade past, it wasn't as bad as the previous 2, but it still hurt her deeply.  
  
~8th grade past~  
  
Haruka was about to do what she thought she never would have to do...break up with her girlfriend.  
  
Chrystina, cutest girl in school, who had lilac hair and blue high lights, was Haruka's girlfriend.  
  
Haruka just didn't have the heart to break up with her, she was sweet, kind, cutest girl in school, popular, and many other things. She didn't want her to go through the pain she went through.  
  
But whenever they were separated, Chrystina acted different. When they passed by her or saw her at the other end of the hall, she and her friends would yell, "Hey loner! What's your name again? Oh yeah! It's LOSER!" (remember that phrase in the first chapter?)  
  
Haruka would just glare at them and forget about it, but when she learned it was Chrystina, it stung her in the heart.  
  
Haruka shook her head, trying to get the sweet things about Chrystina, she was through! She would break up with her right after school.  
  
But Haruka didn't think that she would have to break up with her, during lunch. Haruka walked into the cafeteria and saw Chrystina wave her over to their table, which was in the center of the cafeteria.  
  
Haruka was gonna hug her just like they always did but Chrystina held her hands up refusing. She stood up onto the table.  
  
"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Chrystina said in a booming voice.  
  
Everyone turned around and looked up to Chrystina.  
  
"Thank you, I would like all of you to witness this amazing moment. Haruka Tenoh and I...are breaking up!!!"  
  
Haruka was shocked and looked up to Chrystina, "but...but....why???" sure Haruka thought of breaking up with her, but in public??? This was embarrassing and hurtful.  
  
Chrystina jumped off the table and smiled evilly at Haruka, "Why you ask? Because you are a LOSER!!! You got that?! L-O-S-E-R...LOSER!!!"  
  
Haruka just glared at Chrystina and ran off, the best thing she could do. While she ran off, she could here the cheering. She turned around and saw what she didn't expect, Chrystina French kissing Justin, her ex-boyfriend.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
"And you could say 'Michiru, you are the kindest and sweet girl I ever met, will you marry me?'" Paul said joke fully with a knee on the ground like he proposing.  
  
AJ whacked him in the head, "You gotta be serious man!! You gonna hurt Haruka hurt more!"  
  
Haruka got up laughing, "it's ok man..."  
  
"You could say everything he said except for the marriage part. Maybe you could get her a ring, but not proposing.........but like you guys are going steady."  
  
"Ok, I'll go shopping for some rings, see ya guys later!!" Haruka walked out and pulled her jacket on. (did I mention when the dance was??)  
  
When Haruka left, AJ asked, "Hey Mamoru, the dance is in about two weeks, who you going out with?"  
  
Mamoru blushed, "with Usagi" he said in a whisper.  
  
"Your secret girlfriend???" Paul asked teasingly, laughing with AJ.  
  
Mamoru glared at the both of them, "at least I have a date, I don't see any of you having a date, especially you pipsqueak." He said referring Paul.  
  
"Oh, you hurt my feelings," Paul said, mockingly crying.  
  
AJ played along, "That was cold, you should be ashamed of yourself Mamoru!!"  
  
There was a moment of silence, then everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"Hey, I gotta go man, I got guitar lessons," AJ said.  
  
"I gotta pick up my GIRLFRIEND, and I'm not sure if ANY of my friends IN this room even have a DATE for the dance," Mamoru said jokingly.  
  
AJ and Mamoru were walking out, and after Mamoru's statement, Paul threw a pillow at him.  
  
~Paul's POV~  
  
Haruka, Mamoru and AJ finally left my house. Gawd!! I don't think I could handle it anymore...  
  
There's this secret I have, and I just found out last year, I'm also gay.  
  
But my friends, I don't think they expect that to come from me. It really surprised me on how many cute looking guys turn out to be very handsome women.  
  
I fell for Haruka when I first saw her, but then found out she was a girl...so I didn't think much about her.  
  
Then we saw Mamoru...gawd was he cute, the only problem was that he was SOOOO tall...  
  
I haven't had my growth spurt yet, so I hope I get a little bit taller. I wanted to be with Mamoru, until I found out he had a girlfriend.  
  
When I bumped into AJ, Alex J. Switzel, I knew then and there, love has no boundaries and you can love no matter what gender.  
  
AJ was cute, sweet, charming, and...sigh...and so incredibly good looking.  
  
Her ruby eyes, her spiky but messy hair...I have to fix my hair so that she notices me. I have let my hair grown a bit, it's up to my shoulders.  
  
The only problem is that she likes Minako...why oh why oh why does she like Minako more than me?  
  
Maybe because she is hotter and cuter than me. She's more feminine than me, better than me. I could never be good enough for AJ.  
  
GRRRRR!!!! What's wrong with me!?!?! Why can't I get her to notice me more than a friend!?  
  
You know exactly why Paul Clow Anderson!! Because she is also gay and looks at other women, not you!!!  
  
My name, Paul Clow Anderson...doesn't suit me, my parents are idiots to name me that. First off, a Paul has blonde hair. Second off, a Paul is not gay. And Third off, a Paul has blue eyes.  
  
I'm none of that, and Clow...is kind of like that Clow Reed person in Card Captor Sakura. And Anderson, sounds like someone who has blue eyes, I have brown...  
  
I'm at least happy that my parents accepted the way I am...gay...no, bisexual.  
  
I've kept it from my friends, and I'm not sure if they'll think of me as the same person they were with everyday.  
  
That's what I'm afraid of, rejection. I am so afraid of it, I didn't have any friends till I met Haruka, and Mamoru, and...AJ. Of course Michiru and the others but...AJ seems to be the most important one now.  
  
I could ask AJ to the dance...but I really hope that AJ would ask me to the dance...  
  
Oh yeah right! Like she'll ever ask me to the dance. Sigh, might as well go to sleep.  
  
Sorry again for such a loooooooong update. Now vote for when Haruka should admit. Now I've read my own story and the part when Michiru read the packets probably confused you guys. When Michiru read it, it only described that all her girlfriends dumped her for another guy. The only description of how Haruka got dumped was in 8th grade since it was in public.  
  
I just needed to make that clear, if you guys have a problem with the heights, tell me please. And I will be needing middle names for all the senshi. Yes I know I'm asking a lot and I'm sorry. If you want Paul to grow, I will have him have a growth spurt...oops, gave away a part.  
  
Read, Review, Vote, and help me with any of the questions I ask you. Puh- lease?? ^^ 


	11. Shopping Problems

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 11: shopping problems  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything but plot.  
  
Author's Notes: I feel so special *tears* 5 reviews...WAAAHHH!!! They like me, they really like me! (readers look at me funny) What?  
  
Any ways, I have 64 reviews! YAY! ^^ 36 more to go!!! ^^;; kinda hard...  
  
You guys know? But with all my school stuff and all...I just noticed that I haven't updated this fic for nearly over a month!! I'm really, really, really sorry to all of you. Especially to my frequent reviewers, they're always looking for a new chapter. I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know how all you feel...again I say I am really sorry.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Skyking: thanks for reviewing and I know that Japanese don't have middle names. I just need any kind of middle name for all the senshi...it's for an upcoming fanfic I'm writing and I'm not quite done with it.  
  
Ellen: thanks for reviewing and I think you're voting for after the dance? Please be more specific on what you want if you're gonna vote. I'm writing this story the way YOU guys want it...the majority of you guys I mean.  
  
Warrior Link Jin: thanks for reviewing and that's a vote for during the dance. I don't know if I could do your suggestion for Haruka to sing, maybe Paul...I have something special for Haruka and Michiru. So keep reading, and I'm glad that you think that this story rocks...I think I'm bad at it though.  
  
Poe: thanks for reviewing and sorry for all those crappy flashbacks, I just did them because Jeff tenou, a reviewer, asked me too. And sorry that you puked all over your keyboard...it still working? And the 8th grade past was the last flashback, remember that everyone is in their freshmen years.  
  
Tigressong: thanks for reviewing and Paul WILL have a growth spurt. He will not be that size all the time...oops, gave away a part again.  
  
----: thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Storm Call: thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry you still have the horrible writer's block. *sigh* it is very horrid. Glad you liked the previous chapter and you vote that Haruka should confess at the dance? Ok!  
  
Insane JENJEN: thanks for reviewing and you voted for...Haruka to confess after the dance.  
  
pEePs: I don't noe either why I had Haruka date the cute girl in eight or seventh grade instead of the cutest...but thanks for da review!  
  
Ok, that's 6 votes, 3 votes for at the dance, and 3 votes for after the dance. Ahhh!! It's even! Please keep on reviewing/voting. Puh-lease? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Woah! This took up lotsa space...sorry. NOW ON TO THE FIC!!! =P  
  
Haruka went to the jewelry shop checking the rings. She purchased two rings; they had gold bands with blue and gold crossing each other. She could have only spent about half an hour there, but it lasted for two.  
  
At first, she was looking at some of the rings to see if they were perfect. The problems started when what seemed to be a high school student from another high school was checking her out.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lou Walters from Duvin High School, in the sophomore year, you seem to be a popular guy in your junior year huh?" said the brown haired girl while batting her eyelashes at Haruka.  
  
Haruka looked at her, a girl who was about two years older than her, had long brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail and was wearing a lime green shirt and tight forest green pants with a pair white Skechers.  
  
Haruka sighed and replied, "I'm Haruka Tenoh from Mugen High School (A/N: couldn't think of a name), a freshman and I already have a girlfriend." Haruka couldn't stand Lou and just left her.  
  
Lou frowned and walked closer to Haruka clinging to her arm, "Oh come on! Your girlfriend can't be as cute and hot as me. And you're pretty cute for a freshman." Lou gripped on her harder and tried to kiss her.  
  
"Leggo o' me! Don't you want to have a BOYFRIEND?!?!?! I'm someone's GIRLFRIEND already!!" Haruka yelled.  
  
Lou's eyes grew big but then grinned wickedly and started to flirt with Haruka by caressing Haruka, "That wouldn't matter would it? As long as you get in bed with me, I'm fine and happy," she said in a nauseating voice.  
  
Haruka yanked Lou off and told her, "You're just as disgusting as my ex- girlfriends who just wanted to use me as a toy! I am not going to bed with you! You got that!" Haruka stormed off outside.  
  
Lou's determination just grew and followed Haruka outside. Haruka was outside and spotted Michiru then looked back and saw Lou coming, "Michi! Help me!" Haruka started to run.  
  
Michiru noticed Haruka and a brown haired girl following her. "Help me Michi! This girl won't leave me alone! She likes me and I don't even know her!!" Haruka said.  
  
Michiru just nodded confused and was surprised when Haruka wrapped her arms around her waist, she looked up and Haruka whispered, "Trust me."  
  
Lou caught up and was shocked but came up with a plan, "you're cheating on me?"  
  
Michiru looked hurt and Haruka was confused, "What are you talking about? I don't even know you. I just met you at the shop. I already have my Michi." Then Haruka blushed when she said that.  
  
Michiru looked up when she heard her say MY Michi. 'So she really does like me. Maybe even love me!' Michiru blushed at the thought but smiled.  
  
Lou frowned even more, "Why could someone who is not even half as cute or beautiful as me be your girlfriend?"  
  
Haruka just told her, "to you she may be, but she is uh...cuter than you and she's nicer than you!" Haruka did something unexpected by putting her chin on Michiru's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek making both of them flush a bright shade of red.  
  
Lou got angry and yelled, "Well! I don't care about you! You're just so ugly and I don't care if you have a girlfriend or not! I know I'm better than that thing! You're not even worth it to fight for! And your girlfriend is a no good...no good...no good SLUT!"  
  
Michiru looked hurt and Haruka stood up straight and walked up to Lou, "I wouldn't care if you made fun of me, but I won't let anyone, and I mean anyone! To hurt MY MICHI with such painful words! I suggest you leave now before I beat the shit out of you! And I mean go now." Haruka said in a menacing voice.  
  
Lou looked so scared that she left without a word and Michiru was surprised. 'Haruka stood up for me?' Michiru was nearly in tears when she heard the MY MICHI again from Haruka.  
  
"You ok Michi? Come on, I'll take you home," Haruka said and wrapped her arm around her waist. Michiru hugged Haruka and felt warm.  
  
Haruka walked HER Michi home and offered her jacket when they got out the mall. When Michiru got home, she was so happy that Haruka was showing her feelings to her.  
  
Haruka went back to the jewelry shop and couldn't believe what she just did. She stood up for Michiru and even called her MY MICHI!  
  
*back to the present*  
  
Haruka sighed after she purchased the rings and went home.  
  
That's about it. Thanks for all the reviews again. And I have a writer's block. It's SO hard to think! I got a great plot for another story but I'm too lazy to start it. Actually two or even three stories. But no ideas for this story. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Stupid writer's block! Review anyway and please vote.  
  
If I get the same amount of votes, I will stick to the dance since that is what I favor. But I also have another idea for after the dance, but I like the other one better. That's why I'm asking you guys!  
  
Forget the question about middle names for all the senshi. I changed my mind. Thanks anyway! 


	12. What Else Happened Today?

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 12: What Else Happened Today?  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing but plot  
  
Author's Notes: sorry, still kinda have writer's block. Everything here occurred on the same day but a few hours ago from the last chapter.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Skyking: thanks for reviewing and I think you did vote already ^^;;  
  
Hidden Relevance aka tigressong: thanks for reviewing and that many stories?!?!? That's about five! Glad you liked the MY Michi part. And thanks for understanding the laziness issue. ^o^;;  
  
Storm Call: thanks for reviewing and you're lucky that you don't have the writer's block anymore. It's contagious! Aahhh!!  
  
A new reader has reviewed!! ^___^  
  
Hippiedragon: thanks for reviewing and you're not voting? ( come on, I'm writing it for you guys. Didn't I describe who was he or she with the words he or she whenever they talked? Oh well, if I didn't sorry!  
  
Rei and Minako were at the mall in the clothing store. Minako was looking for a gown for the dance. They've been their for what seemed to be for...hours.  
  
"Minako! How long do you need to pick a gown!" Rei complained to her love while carrying 5 or 6 big boxes.  
  
"I'm looking for the perfect one," Minako replied.  
  
Rei just sighed and put down the boxes when Minako went to try on her clothes again. Minako came out and asked, "How do I look?"  
  
"You look great," Rei said not even looking.  
  
Minako pouted, "Reeeeeeeeeeiiii! You're not even looking!!"  
  
"I don't need to look...," Rei turned around and her jaw dropped and said in a whisper, "...wow!"  
  
Minako giggled and blushed, "I guess I'll get this one."  
  
Minako twirled in her light orange gown which had thin straps and reached just above her ankles. To Rei, it was so magnificent and perfect for her. It fit Minako perfectly showing how beautiful her body was.  
  
Minako came back out and went to the cash register. Rei followed picking up the boxes.  
  
"Rei? Could you pay for me?" Minako asked sweetly.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes but was happy to purchase it for her, "Ok, wait...let me put down these boxes, ok, here's my credit card."  
  
Minako smiled and they left with another big box added to the stack for Rei to hold. They put the boxes in Rei's car and went back inside to eat. They were about 10 yards away from the food court and could see Makoto yelling at Ami with a scared Paul.  
  
"Don't you ever have time with me?!?" and Makoto left, leaving a sobbing Ami and a terrified Paul.  
  
Rei and Minako were confused and tried to stop Makoto when she walked passed them.  
  
"What happened Mako?" Rei asked sincerely.  
  
"I've gotta go, parents are probably sick worrying about me," Makoto said quickly.  
  
Minako sighed, "That was such a lie, she told us her parents were dead."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 hour ago at the Mizuno's Residence  
  
"Hey Ami," Makoto greeted Ami while wrapping her arms around her waist.  
  
Ami shifted a bit and gave Makoto a kiss on the cheek and went back to studying, "Hey Mako."  
  
They stayed in silence for while then Makoto spoke, "You wanna go eat some lunch at the mall and do some shopping?"  
  
"Can't right now," Ami said.  
  
Makoto sighed, "Ami-love! You're the smartest one and you don't need to study, you get straight A's every quarter! Come on, please? Do it for me? I love you..." Makoto said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Ami gave in when she saw Makoto's look, "Oh all right Mako-love. I'll go eat lunch with you at the mall."  
  
"Yes!" Makoto said in triumph.  
  
At the mall 50 minutes later  
  
Ami and Makoto were about finished with their lunch and Makoto asked, "Do you want to go see a movie?"  
  
"I don't know, I have to study," Ami replied.  
  
"You don't need to study Ami-love."  
  
Paul came walking by with his long shoulder length hair and spotted them. He walked over to Ami and asked, "Ami? Could you do a favor for me right now?"  
  
Ami replied without a second thought, "ok"  
  
Makoto grew angry and grabbed Paul by his collar and lifted him off the ground which was not very hard, considering how short Paul was.  
  
"My Ami CAN'T do a favor for you right now!" Makoto said through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Mako-love! Put him down!"  
  
Makoto dropped him making him skid across the floor, hitting one of the chairs.  
  
"OH! So you're siding with him now!? You're probably having an affair with him!"  
  
"Mako-love! It's not what you think! You don't understand!"  
  
"Why do you have time for him?!?!"  
  
"Mako-love..." Ami said beginning to cry.  
  
"Don't Mako-love me!"  
  
"You don't understand..."  
  
"Don't you ever have with me?!?" and Makoto left, leaving a sobbing Ami and a terrified Paul.  
  
At the same time, Minako and Rei were standing 10 yards away, shocked.  
  
Makoto flew passed them.  
  
"What happened Mako?" Rei asked sincerely.  
  
"I've gotta go, parents are probably sick worrying about me," Makoto said quickly.  
  
Makoto could here Minako sigh and say, "That was such a lie, she told us her parents were dead."  
  
Makoto just ignored her, went outside and got into her car and went home. She shakily slicked back her hair.  
  
"Why did I take it so seriously!? Why didn't I trust her!?" Makoto cried out into the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Present with Minako and Rei  
  
Paul stood up and rushed out of the mall, afraid of being asked questions.  
  
Minako and Rei walked up to Ami.  
  
Ami was sobbing, "Why didn't she trust me? Why?"  
  
"Shhhhhhh..." Minako comforted Ami, rocking her gently.  
  
"It'll be alright, I'll take you home," Rei said, knowing that Minako had an appointment.  
  
Minako picked her off the floor and gave her to Rei, "I got an appointment to meet someone, I don't want to worry them. Take care!"  
  
Rei tried to comfort Ami and Minako saw them disappear into the crowd.  
  
"They should be her in 15 minutes..." Minako said checking the clock.  
  
Minako saw Michiru and was about yell hi to her when she heard Haruka say, "Help me Michi! This girl won't leave me alone! She likes me and I don't even know her!!"  
  
Minako was surprised when she saw Haruka snake her arms around Michiru's waist and whispering into her ear.  
  
All of a sudden, a junior year girl with brown hair and a lime green shirt with forest green pants and a pair of white Skechers.  
  
Minako could barely hear them then saw Haruka put her chin on Michiru's shoulder and kiss her cheek. Minako couldn't believe what she saw!  
  
Minako then heard the brown haired girl perfectly saying, "Well! I don't care about you! You're just so ugly and I don't care if you have a girlfriend or not! I know I'm better than that thing! You're not even worth it to fight for! And your girlfriend is a no good...no good...no good SLUT!"  
  
Minako could see the hurt look on Michiru's face and saw Haruka's face boiling with anger.  
  
"I wouldn't care if you made fun of me, but I won't let anyone, and I mean anyone! To hurt MY MICHI with such painful words! I suggest you leave now before I beat the shit out of you! And I mean go now." Minako heard Haruka say in a menacing voice.  
  
Minako was so happy that Haruka actually stood up for her so called Michi. She saw the brown haired girl leave, terrified.  
  
Haruka seemed to have offered Michiru a ride or something and wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist. Michiru hugged her and Minako had a goofy grin on her face.  
  
"I guess I won't have to meet Michiru. Now my only problem is Makoto and Ami...I wonder what happened?" Minako said aloud.  
  
Yup! That's about it! Hope you guys liked it! It may not seem I have writer's block, but I do. This just came to me just now. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...plz review and vote! Only a few more chapters and it's the dance. You guys will be lucky it there's more chapters. Or maybe not, oh well! Review and vote once again plz!! 


	13. Relationships breaking, forming, staying...

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 13: Relationships breaking, forming, staying the same and still not told  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing but plot  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, putting a bit more excitement into the story. Losing that writer's block a little and Haruka and Michiru won't be mentioned that much in this story. The other couples will since I've made a slight problem. Heheheh.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Monique: thanks for the review and I'll try to write more soon!!  
  
Insane JENJEN: thank you for the review and I'll try to post another chapter in only a few days instead of months or weeks. Remember, I'll TRY! Maybe 1 week.  
  
Kireina: haha...thanks for the review and I feel sorry for you about you're break ups. If my world was true, it would be a happy world with all kinds of couples. : D you vote for at the dance? Good, good, good, I have another vote!! YAY!!  
  
Ellen: thanks for the review and glad that you think it's cool.  
  
Haruka Shneider Ten'ou also known as Haruka Arashi Tenou: thanks for the review and I'm SUPER glad that you like my plot and think that it's interesting. Many couple problems and! Paul and AJ might get together at the end. *hint hint*: D  
  
Jem: thanks for the review. This chapter won't be that funny, but it gets interesting. (  
  
Hidden Revelance: thanks for the review. ( you're confuckled again huh? Wondering what's really happening? Well, here's the chapter for you!  
  
Minako went to Rei's house.  
  
"You okay Ami?" Rei asked as Minako entered.  
  
Ami just shook her and stood up, "I'll...I'll figure out what to do. I, have to study. Excuse me."  
  
With that, Ami just left, opening the door and a tear in her eye.  
  
"Rei, our group is falling apart," Minako said walking to Rei with sorrow in her voice.  
  
Rei hugged Minako with all her might, "I know Minako, I know...I wish the things would go back the way they used to be."  
  
Minako kissed Rei and told her, "I'm gonna go follow Ami. Try to get something out of her."  
  
Rei nodded, "I'll go see Makoto for a 'guy' talk (chuckle) I mean butch talk."  
  
Minako left heading towards Ami's house.  
  
Rei sighed deeply then headed toward Makoto's apartment. Rei reached Makoto's apartment and knocked. Makoto didn't answer and Rei opened the door slightly calling Makoto, "Mako? You there?"  
  
Rei walked in and saw Makoto slouching on the couch with a cup of beer in her hand. She gulped it down and threw it on the ground angrily.  
  
Rei cautiously went to Makoto, "You ok man?"  
  
Makoto was holding back tears and put her face in her palms. Makoto started to shake.  
  
Rei sat next to Makoto and awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. There was silence. Rei broke it.  
  
"Mako, what happened?"  
  
Makoto leaned back and clenched her fists, "Why didn't I trust her Rei? Tell me, why?"  
  
Rei could hear the sadness in her voice. "I don't know Mako, you tell me. What happened?"  
  
Makoto took a deep breathe, "Well, I...I...I invited her for lunch at the mall. She refused, saying she had to study. It took me some time to convince her. She finally gave in."  
  
Makoto gulped, "When we finished eating, I asked her if she wanted to study and she gave me the study excuse again. Then Paul came and asked her a favor. And without another thought, she said yes. Just like that! She said yes, and I couldn't understand it. How can I Rei! I've tried to ignore that. It's been going on for a few days now! I ask her to do something, and she says I don't know and she just answers Paul 'sure' without a second thought. I can't bear it Rei, I can't bear it, I can't bear it if I lose her...I just can't..."  
  
Makoto trembled into sobs and clutched her head.  
  
Rei was mourning for Makoto. Rei didn't say anything, just trying to comfort Makoto by patting her shoulder every now and then.  
  
"Mako...there must be an explanation for all of this. Why don't you just ask her?" Rei said in a silent whisper.  
  
Makoto roared hoarsely, "Just ask her!? Just ask her you say!? How could I do that after I just yelled at her!? She probably is already with Paul anyway. She always says yes to him! She always does!"  
  
"Mako, I'll leave you alone till you calm down. Think what you're talking about. You think Ami would do that to you? Betray you like that? I wouldn't think so Mako. Think about it. I'll be back tomorrow. I'm just thankful that today's a Friday."  
  
And with that, Rei left with her coat and shoes. Her short raven hair being windswept by the wind. She went back to her apartment to wait for Minako.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minako was cradling Ami as she was sobbing.  
  
"Tell me Ami, why have you been refusing Mako's dates?" Minako asked, finally learning the story.  
  
"Because, I've been helping Paul. He told me not to tell anyone, but I'm trusting you. Don't tell anyone except for Rei. I know you will tell her, but I still can't believe she didn't trust me," Ami broke into sobs again.  
  
"Shhhhhh Ami, just tell me, I won't tell anyone besides Rei, I promise..."  
  
"Paul just figured out that he was a bi-sexual ever since he met AJ. He just told me recently when he couldn't handle it anymore when AJ was with him. Then I had a surprise for Mako, it's almost our anniversary and it's actually on the date of the dance. Paul decided to help me since I was helping him and...and...and...oh I can't take it anymore!" Ami cried even harder.  
  
"Shhhhhhh Ami, Shhhhhhhhh, do you want me to stay here with you?" Minako asked.  
  
Ami shook her head, "No, it's alright, I'll just tell my mom when she gets home."  
  
"Are you sure Ami?"  
  
"Yes...I just need some time alone..."  
  
Minako nodded her head in understanding. She left as quietly as she could and went to Rei's apartment. She entered and saw her Rei in deep thought. Rei seemed to be troubled.  
  
"How did it go?" Minako said, startling the short-haired woman.  
  
Rei shook her head, "Mako is mad at Ami and I found her drinking beer. She thinks that Ami and Paul are having an affair."  
  
"Oh, that's bad, mine didn't go that well either...Ami kept on crying. She said she's been trying to avoid Mako and keeps on seeing Paul because she's forming a surprise for their anniversary. And the dance is on the same exact date. Which will be in three days."  
  
Rei smiled dryly, "You seem happy and sad at the same time."  
  
Minako replied, "That's because I'm happy that we'll dance together, but I hope nothing goes wrong at the dance. Relationships could be broken or made their. Broken by Mako and Ami. Made by Haruka and Michiru, and AJ and Paul. But ours is still the same."  
  
Rei nodded, then registered what Minako said, "...WHAT!?! AJ and Paul!?!?!?!"  
  
Minako giggled, "that's why Ami's been with Paul for the past few days. But don't tell anyone, I promised Ami already that I'd only tell you."  
  
Rei just kept silent and wrapped her arms around Minako with Minako leaning onto her, both falling asleep like that.  
  
But before Rei fell asleep, she whispered, "our group's falling apart...I wish it would be fixed..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka had actually like kissing Michiru, but she was stubborn still saying no one could do that to her even after she promised herself that she would tell Michiru. Haruka couldn't take it. She just went to sleep, dreaming about the goddess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michiru was in pure bliss after she got home. She seemed to have floated all the way to her bed. She called Minako and left her a message apologizing for not being able to meet her. She went straight to sleep dreaming of the blonde warrior.  
  
(A/N: told you guys that these two wouldn't be mentioned that much.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paul ran, terrified of Makoto and bumped into AJ. Paul blushed when he looked up.  
  
AJ picked him up off the ground again and lost her balance when she stepped on a pebble (I don't know what she could have stepped on.) and fell forward.  
  
Paul had grabbed onto AJ's shirt to keep from hitting his head and AJ used her hands to stop from crushing into Paul.  
  
Paul still had his eyelids closed then opened them to see concerned, sparkly ruby eyes looking back at him.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" AJ asked him.  
  
Paul could only nod as to seeing how close he was to his secret love.  
  
AJ was about to get up then said, "Do you mind letting go of me? You're kind of choking me."  
  
Paul blushed and let go of her. Paul stood up and so did AJ.  
  
AJ looked nervous as she looked at Paul, "Well, I, uh...I know I don't have a date and all, I've asked pretty much everyone and......would you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Paul was taken aback and thinking 'AJ is actually asking me to the dance! This can't be happening, this CAN'T be happening!'  
  
"Well, ok, I'd love to," Paul said.  
  
"That's great! But only 1 problem. Wouldn't it be weird if we both came with tuxedos?"  
  
Paul immediately answered, "That's no problem! I'll just wear a dress!!" Paul clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
AJ looked at him quizzically then grinned evilly, "You're gay aren't you! You haven't told any of us! Why didn't you tell us, huh?"  
  
Paul blushed, "Actually, I'm a bi-sexual and I didn't think that you guys would approve."  
  
AJ shook her head, "We're you're friends! We'd accept you, no matter what you are."  
  
Paul just smiled. AJ then said, "you know, for a bi-sexual...you're actually cute."  
  
Paul blushed again. He couldn't believe that his dream boy was calling him cute.  
  
"Well, ok, I guess...I have to go now?" Paul said.  
  
AJ chuckled, "yeah, me too. I'll pick you up on Monday at 6:30. Don't be late with make-up or anything!"  
  
AJ waved goodbye at Paul as she walked away. When AJ disappeared, Paul slid down to his knees. His heartbeat was rapidly beating, and he seemed so happy.  
  
There we go. I know I changed it from two weeks to two days. But this is taking to long and I'm not getting much votes. This story might be finished in two more chapters, depending on the votes. So keep on voting, but I also need some feedback you know. : P 


	14. Preparing for the Dance

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 14: Preparing for the Dance  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing but plot. And Paul, AJ, and uh...that's all.  
  
Author's Notes: (sigh) still have that writer's block. Sorry for not updating. Please go and see my new story called: New Kid Loves the Hottest Tomboy Bet you can bet who's who in here huh? Unless you already read it...that way, when I don't update this story, you could read my other story! ^^  
  
Reviewers:  
  
From chapter 1:  
  
Jenn Kino: thanks for the review and compliment. I'm glad you think this is one of the good fics.  
  
From the previous chapter:  
  
Kmbl1088: thanks for the review and vote. I will throw in a twist at the dance, depending on the votes ^___^  
  
Jem: thanks for the review. I'll update more...at least I'll try! I guess everyone wants to see Paul in a dress. Heheh!  
  
Starluver: thanks for the review. I know, Paul in a dress is funny.  
  
Freaky_icefairy: thanks for the review. I know AJ and Paul are a weird couple, even though I myself want them to get together, it's very strange. (  
  
Oni-dragon aka Insane JENJEN: thanks for reviewing and Paul in a dress is a definite. Glad you like it so far!  
  
Hidden Revelance: thanks for reviewing and I guess Paul in a dress would kinda be funny. Remember, he might grow a bit...(  
  
Monique: thanks for the review. I'll continue this of course.  
  
Votes: 7 votes (I think?) 3 for after the dance and 4 for at the dance. I will be posting the dance in the next chapter. This is the last chapter in which you can vote!  
  
After Paul sank down to his knees, he remembered about the dress and quickly stood up and went to a clothing store. He purchased a dress and told the cash register it was for his sister to save himself from being embarrassed. [A/N: thought I was gonna give away how the dress looks huh?] He also purchased a bra, shoes and everything else, giving the same excuse to the cashiers.  
  
Paul ran home, tried on the dress and shoes and he had to admit, he looked pretty damn well. The only problem was that he was missing what girls had. Sure he had a little, but it was pretty small. So he grabbed some tissues and stuffed it to make him he actually had some......you know.  
  
Paul took off his dress and shoes and started working on shaving his legs. After that, Paul ate dinner and told his parents that AJ had asked him out. His parents were glad for him and Paul went upstairs to go to sleep. When he closed his eyes, he seemed so peaceful, he was dreaming of a certain ruby eyed, red haired tomboy.  
  
Meanwhile at the Switzel residence, AJ was staring at the ceiling while lying in bed.  
  
Why the hell did I call him cute? Agggh! I'm supposed to like girls! Girls! Not a bisexual guy who is nice, understanding, cute......not again!  
  
AJ sighed and rolled over trying to stop thinking about Paul. She fell asleep unexpectedly dreaming of Paul.  
  
Rei woke up, finding Minako cuddled on her neck. Rei smiled and chuckled. She kissed Minako on her forehead and Minako's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," Rei joked.  
  
Minako stuck out her tongue, "Very funny!"  
  
Rei laughed and kissed Minako full on the lips, Minako kissed back then they both pulled back.  
  
Minako had her eyes closed and opened them to see sparkling amethyst eyes. Minako smiled, blushing and tightly embraced Rei. Rei hugged her, both asking the same thing in their minds: "What will happen to our group?"  
  
Rei spoke, breaking the passive silence, "Come on, let's go eat breakfast. I need my energy to face Mako you know."  
  
Minako giggled, "Ok, but I feel comfy in your arms. I don't wanna let go."  
  
"I know my love, I feel the same way. But I have to see if Mako hadn't killed herself yet."  
  
"Oh alright!" Minako gave in.  
  
[A/N: Gotta love the sappyness!]  
  
After breakfast, Rei headed to Makoto's place to see how she was doing. She knocked, but was not surprised when no one answered and that the door was unlocked. She walked in quietly and saw a hole in the wall. Rei shook her head, tsking a few times.  
  
Rei walked in further, closing the door behind her. She found Makoto slumped on the couch and noticed her right had been very heavily bandaged. Rei nudged Makoto awake.  
  
"Mako, Mako, MAKO!!" Rei yelled.  
  
Makoto grumpily woke up, "what the f*ck is your problem! I'm trying to get some sleep!"  
  
Rei said, "sorry! Yeesh! I just came over to see if you were alright. So what do you think about Ami and Paul?"  
  
"Screw them both! Ami could have fun with Paul and leave me out of it! I don't need someone else breaking my heart!" Makoto yelled, fully awake now.  
  
Rei had had enough, "Why can't you trust her dammit! She'll probably tell you the reason at the dance tomorrow! Just go to the dance! I've had it with you! Not trusting Ami, you've been acting like this since yesterday!"  
  
Rei calmed down and spoke again, but in a calmer voice, "Just go to the dance and hear Ami out. Minako is going to try to bring her. Now don't give me the excuse that you don't have a tux, you already bought yours with the rest of the gang a few days ago."  
  
Rei left without another word and Makoto pondered on what Rei had just said.  
  
"Might as well go," Makoto said to herself.  
  
At the Mizuno's residence  
  
"Come on Ami! It won't be that bad! And the whole gang will be there! With Hotaru and Chibi-Usa too!" Minako said, trying to convince Ami.  
  
"But Mako will be there and she'll yell at me and..." Ami was cut off by Minako's voice.  
  
"Don't worry! My koibito will take care of that!" Minako said.  
  
Ami sweat dropped, "Uhh...Minako? I thought you don't speak Japanese anymore...you told me you forgot."  
  
"Huh? Uhhh...well...you see...Go to the dance tomorrow! Bye!" Minako rushed out.  
  
Ami sweat dropped again, staring at the closed door.  
  
At Haruka's place  
  
Haruka was pacing back and forth, thinking of ways to confess her feelings to Michiru.  
  
Back at Michiru's place  
  
"Mom! You'll never guess what happened yesterday!" Michiru told her mom, Emiko.  
  
Emiko guessed, "Aliens visited Earth?"  
  
"No mom! Of course not! Haruka expressed her feelings to me! I hope she comes out at the dance tomorrow," Michiru said.  
  
Emiko smiled, "I'm glad for you Michiru, you're showing Haruka the true meaning of love."  
  
Michiru smiled back.  
  
Back to Haruka  
  
Haruka stood in front of the mirror and tried different ways to tell Michiru that she loved her.  
  
"Hey Michiru! You look great! I'd like for you to know that I love you."  
  
"No, that won't work, she looks better than great. I think that was a bit to fast."  
  
"Wonderful evening isn't it? But you look prettier than anything. You know Michiru, I just want to say, I love you."  
  
"No, that's not it."  
  
"Michiru, out of all the girlfriends I had, I don't see the need for breaking up with you. I love you."  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Haruka took a deep breath.  
  
Haruka stood and looked at her tux. [A/N: not telling what it looks like.]  
  
"I know! I'll go by a corsage!" Haruka said.  
  
"And I'll buy a few roses while I'm at it!" Haruka exclaimed to herself.  
  
Haruka put on her jacket and shoes, locked her door, and sped off to the store.  
  
Yes, I know...kinda short. Please review and last chance to vote! Again! Read my new fic! New Kid Loves the Hottest Tomboy 


	15. the dance

Title: Change of Category  
  
Chapter 15: the dance  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing but plot and AJ and Paul.  
  
Author's Notes: little by little, my writer's block is going away. Sorry for the long update, but I've been working my butt off for you guys while doing school work too. It's pretty hard, since I concentrate on this mostly.  
  
Warning: there might be a suggestive theme later in this chapter (not very suggestive though)...  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Ravenfeathers587: thanks for the review. Sorry that I didn't post the last chapter. One question, do you want me to call you Ravenfeathers587, or Meg?  
  
Starluver: thanks for the review...*blush* well, my story isn't THAT good, I think. But I'm glad you think my story rocks.  
  
Misery13: thanks for reviewing. Love your fic and everyone didn't like Mako yelling at Ami. EVERYONE likes Paul and AJ...haha!  
  
Jem: thanks for reviewing. Mako's arm...remember the hole? She punched the wall forming a hole.  
  
Ariel: thanks for the review and you want Haruka to confess at the dance? Ok!  
  
Lightning Strikes: thanks for the review. Wow! It seems that everyone wants more Makoto and Ami. Ok, I'll try to make more Makoto and Ami scenes. ^___^  
  
Freaky_Icefairy: thanks for the review. I'll try to do that, make Makoto trust Ami. IF! I get enough suggestions, I MIGHT be able to have Ami teach Makoto a lesson. (never wrote anything like that...*ahem*) you vote for after dance...ok. But I have put up a kind of steamy part in this chapter. It's not very good, but oh well!  
  
Monique: thanks for the review. I will keep this up.  
  
Hidden Relevance: thanks for the review. Hey...you're right. That's only part of the reason of me having writer's block.  
  
9 votes, 5 at dance, 4 after dance, so here it is!  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Haruka slept at three in the morning. Everyone else seemed to have slept in till 11:30 though, except for the femmes (including Paul). Haruka woke up groggily and looked at her clock.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"I had everything planned out today! Where is my damn tuxedo?!" Haruka yelled, searching for her tux which was already out on a chair.  
  
Haruka cursed at herself for going to the stores late at night. She then returned home but thought that she should have everything planned out for the dance. She added improvements to her confession. After waking up at eight in the morning, she thought she'd take a little cat nap and woke up at 6:15 in the evening [right now].  
  
Haruka found her tux and made sure it didn't have any creases and rushed to the shower. After showering, Haruka dried herself off and put on her tux. She put on the corsage and combed her hair.  
  
Haruka put on her jacket and shoes, grabbed her keys and walked out the door. When she locked the door and was half way to her car, she yelled in agony. Running back and opening the door, she grabbed the roses, slammed the door, locked it, and rushed back to her car. She had on her seat belt when she felt that she was missing something.  
  
Haruka, again, rushed back in opening her door to get the prize. She searched for a good ten minutes and found the rings. She rushed out, slamming the door and got into the car. She forgot to lock her door, she cried in a rage and climbed out her door and locked her 'STUPID' door shut, just like she had phrased it.  
  
She sped away to the dance. She would finally confess her true feelings of her love to her Michi there.  
  
Haruka got to the dance, 20 minutes late. Haruka entered and was looking for Michiru. It was a good thing that people don't usually go to the dance exactly on time.  
  
Minako was dancing with Rei, who had on a black tuxedo, a red corsage, and a bow tie, in which Minako made her wear. Minako spotted Michiru who was at the punch bowl and told Rei that she had to warn her one more time.  
  
Minako walked up to Michiru and said hi.  
  
"Look Michiru, final warning, Haruka could have been playing with your heart. But I highly doubt it. If she does though, there still might be a possibility, we're here for you."  
  
Michiru nodded in agreement when she saw a panting, but smiling Haruka coming toward her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Haruka said.  
  
Michiru shook her head, "Oh, don't worry. I just got here."  
  
Michiru smiled and Haruka smiled back and looked at Michiru's glorious dress. It was a long aquamarine dress with two slits on the side and some light blue beads around the slits.  
  
"You look...words can't describe your beauty. But I'd say you're more gorgeous than the word gorgeous."  
  
Michiru blushed, "Well, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. You look handsome. Very handsome."  
  
Haruka was wearing a white tuxedo, which stood out among the other black tuxedos, a white corsage, white shoes and ruffles. [A/N: think of that episode with that famous French dude held a ball.]  
  
Rei walked by and gave Haruka stern look. "Excuse me Michiru, if you don't mind. I'd like to talk to Haruka for a minute."  
  
Haruka was confused, but followed Rei. They went to a corner of the room.  
  
"Listen here, I know you're a bad boy or something. And I heard you talking to Paul about those girls breaking up with you. But I do not want to see a crying Michiru tonight. If she does, I want YOU to fix it right away. OR ELSE..." Rei left a stunned Haruka.  
  
Rei walked back to Minako and Michiru who were now at a table, talking with a nervous Ami. Haruka followed. The butches sat down. Ami was wearing a pale blue dress with blue linings all over it and some flowers.  
  
"Ami, don't worry about Makoto," Michiru said, now learning about the situation.  
  
"What happened?" Haruka asked, confused.  
  
"Mako isn't trusting Ami. She thinks that Ami is cheating on her with Paul," Rei said.  
  
Haruka nodded in understanding, "She probably misunderstood."  
  
Mamoru came with a blonde haired girl, which had two buns and was wearing a white dress with crystals. [the one she wears as Princess Serenity]  
  
The girl with two-buns smiled, "I'm Usagi Tsukino. Nice to meet you, Mamo- chan says that you're Haruka Tenoh."  
  
Haruka shook her hand and smiled.  
  
"I'd like to introduce to you, my sister Usa Tsukino. But my friends and I call her Chibi-Usa."  
  
A girl who looked almost like Usagi, but had pink hair, ruby eyes, and instead of buns, they looked like pine cones. She was wearing a similar dress but had red crystals instead of white and had a slit.  
  
"Hello Haruka Tenoh! I'd like you to meet my friend, Hotaru! But we call her Tokuma. That's her nickname, but I don't know how she got it," Chibi- Usa said.  
  
The pink-haired girl grabbed Tokuma and hugged her. Tokuma blushed a deep shade of red. Tokuma/Hotaru was wearing a dark purple tuxedo, but since it was so dark that you couldn't tell. She was wearing a white corsage and a purple tie. Tokuma had short hair like the other butches but her hair was spiking up a bit.  
  
Haruka smirked and looked toward Rei; Rei had an evil smirk on her face. It was clear that Tokuma had a crush on Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Hello Tokuma, you have a cute girlfriend," Haruka said, giving Michiru a knowing wink in return gave her a smile.  
  
Chibi-Usa blushed and Tokuma blushed even harder.  
  
"Well...er...she's...er...kinda like that..." Tokuma mumbled, blushing again.  
  
"Ah! I haven't seen you in a while! I usually see Chibi-Usa, Tokuma. You seem to be avoiding me," Rei said in a teasing voice.  
  
"That's because you..." but Tokuma was cut off.  
  
"I see you LIKE, maybe even more, Chibi-Usa here," Rei cut in.  
  
Minako beamed, "You guys look like such a good couple."  
  
Chibi-Usa didn't mind, but Tokuma was blushing yet again.  
  
Rei took Tokuma to the side a little, while Minako was doing the same.  
  
Haruka looked to Rei and Tokuma, and Minako and Chibi-Usa. She wondered what they were up to. A few minutes later, she could see Tokuma mumble something and Rei shouting, "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"  
  
They both returned, and the next song came up. Rei nudged Tokuma towards Chibi-Usa.  
  
Tokuma hesitated then asked, "M-m-may I have this dance."  
  
Chibi-Usa blushed and looked at Minako. Minako gave her an 'I told you so' look.  
  
"Of course I would," Chibi-Usa answered.  
  
Everyone danced then sat back down. Ami was still very nervous.  
  
Haruka asked Tokuma, "What high school did you guys come from?"  
  
"Duvin High School," Tokuma answered.  
  
Haruka and Michiru's eyes grew big. Haruka asked, "Do you know someone named Lou Walters?"  
  
"Yeah, she's like, the most popular girl in school. Attracts both genders," Chibi-Usa answered.  
  
Michiru asked, "Does she go to every single dance?"  
  
"Of course! She is the MOST popular. She's a junior and everything," Usagi said. "Look! There she is now!" she pointed.  
  
"Oh no!" Haruka and Michiru moaned when Lou spotted both of them. She walked over.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Handsome and the Beast!" Lou said.  
  
"I told you! If I here another dirty insult coming from your mouth referring it to any of my friends, I'll kill you!" Haruka was being held back by Rei, Mamoru, and Tokuma.  
  
Lou as usual, ran away.  
  
"What do you have against her?" Tokuma asked as she let go of her.  
  
"We ran into her at the mall yesterday. She was hitting on me and calling Michi bad things. So I stood up to her and threatened her," Haruka said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Makoto appeared in a black tuxedo, green corsage and a green and red striped tie. Makoto seemed to have scanned the room.  
  
"Where is he?!" Makoto demanded through clenched teeth.  
  
"Who?" Ami asked.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about. Your 'lover' boy! Now tell me where he is!" Makoto said.  
  
"I told you to hear her out!" Rei said to Makoto.  
  
Makoto looked at Rei, then to Ami, back to Rei, and settled on Ami. Makoto sat down.  
  
"Okay, what's your story? Why do you see Paul more than me?" Makoto commanded.  
  
Ami took a deep breath, "Paul is a bi-sexual and confronted me for help."  
  
There was silence among the group.  
  
"Liar!" Makoto said.  
  
Ami stood up, "Why don't you believe me Mako?! I love you! You know that! I love you with all my heart! You're blinding yourself with jealousy! Just believe me Mako, believe me..." Ami ran to the bathroom full of tears.  
  
All eyes were on Makoto now.  
  
"What?!?! She deserved it! I don't trust her! She probably made it up anyway," Makoto said.  
  
Rei shook her head, Haruka and Michiru left. Everyone left Makoto alone, including Minako, Rei, Mamoru, Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru.  
  
AJ came in with someone in a jade dress; 'she' was really attractive and 'her' arm was linked with AJ's. AJ kissed 'her' lightly on the lips and smiled.  
  
The group formed around them, including Makoto.  
  
"Who's she?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Haha, this is Paul, or rather Pauline. We got together when I picked 'her' up at 'her' house," AJ answered.  
  
Makoto was dumbstruck, "Oh no, I am SO sorry Paul...er...Pauline. I thought my Ami was cheating me with you. I am SO sorry about that mall incident. Oh no, I have to go to Ami."  
  
Makoto dashed to the ladies' room.  
  
Everyone was looking at them, "YOU'RE PAUL?!?!"  
  
Paul blushed, and he nodded. Everyone was asking questions about the couple. They explained that at the car, they confessed and yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Makoto rushed and opened the door to the bathroom. She saw Ami laying on the ground, sobbing.  
  
Makoto walked forward and caused Ami to look up. Ami scooted farther away from Makoto, afraid of getting hurt. Makoto's head was hanging low.  
  
"I'm sorry Ami, it's just that. I always get jealous whenever you're spending more time with someone and not me. It hurts Ami. You know that I have been rejected or used from my previous girlfriends.  
  
"But you, you are more than a girlfriend to me. You are my soul mate. Sometimes, I sit in bed, questioning myself of how come I have you. I don't deserve you. I was afraid that you would leave me. Especially for the past two weeks. That's why I've been so over protective of you, I apologize again. I know I don't deserve you," Makoto finished her apology speech.  
  
Ami looked up and was smiling. Makoto had a faint smile too. She walked up to Ami and held her in her arms. Glad that she was forgiven, even though she didn't say anything. All she needed was that smile.  
  
Ami kissed Makoto and Makoto kissed back. They started to French kiss and that's when things started getting heated up. Makoto backed Ami into a wall. They separated to get air and Makoto started to nibble across Ami's neck.  
  
Ami's breathing was speeding up, "Mako...we might...get caught."  
  
"That's what's so good about it," Makoto answered, stopping a bit.  
  
Ami tried to protest but let out a moan. [A/N: we'll leave things right here ^^;;]  
  
A third dance came up and Haruka asked, "Does it take 20 minutes to apologize? I mean, we've been dancing three different songs ever since Makoto left and we haven't seen them anywhere!"  
  
"They're probably still in the bathroom, I'll go check," Rei said.  
  
Rei headed towards the bathroom but was stopped by a brown haired girl.  
  
"I wouldn't go in if I were you. There are like, two people getting 'heated up' in there," she said.  
  
Rei just ignored her and opened the door. Her eyes were like saucers and her mouth was all dry.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Rei yelled.  
  
Ami and Makoto looked up; they were on the ground, Ami already naked and the top clothing of Makoto's was off.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!! Get the fuck outta here Rei, we'll be out in a minute," Makoto said, covering Ami from exposure.  
  
Rei was so loud that when she was outside, the whole gang was already there.  
  
"What happened?" they all asked.  
  
"Well...erm...."Rei stuttered.  
  
Minako sighed, "Just let us see if you're not gonna tell us!" Minako was about to push the door open.  
  
Rei blocked her way, "Wait! No, no, no, they uh...were...on the ground when I came in?"  
  
They all understood, Tokuma was blushing like mad. After a few minutes of silence, Makoto and Ami walked out.  
  
Makoto's hair was messed up and Ami looked flushed.  
  
"Uh, hi guys! We made up!" Makoto said in a cheerful nervous voice.  
  
"Yeah, like on the ground," Minako teased.  
  
Ami blushed. Another song came on.  
  
"Hey! There's another song playing! Come on Ami, let's dance!" Makoto said, changing the subject.  
  
Everyone just shrugged and started to dance. It was a slow one, a slow romantic dance. Haruka was dancing with Michiru and looked to the side, she nudged Michiru to look.  
  
They saw Chibi-Usa's arms around Tokuma's neck, and Tokuma's arms were around her waist, and they were gazing at each other. They seemed to have said something, probably a confession since after that, Chibi-Usa's eyes were filled with tears and they kissed.  
  
Haruka and Michiru smiled. Michiru was kind of jealous because even though she and Haruka was a couple, they never shared a kiss.  
  
Haruka slid her arms around Michiru's waist and Michiru put her arms around her neck.  
  
"Michi, we need to talk," Haruka said.  
  
Michiru nodded, Haruka led her to the balcony and they stared up at the moon.  
  
Haruka was nervous, "Michi..."  
  
"Yes Ruka?" Michiru asked.  
  
Haruka's throat was all dry, "I...uh...you...and I...girlfriends...breakup...no! You...love..."  
  
Haruka noticed her mistake and saw Michiru was crying, but she only misunderstood.  
  
"Wait, no..." Haruka tried to talk, but everything was a jumble to her.  
  
Michiru didn't listen and ran out crying. Haruka ran after her. When Michiru burst into the room crying, Rei was about to get Haruka when Minako held her back and said that they could handle it.  
  
Michiru ran for the door. Haruka came and noticed.  
  
"Don't let her out!" Haruka yelled.  
  
A few boys and AJ blocked the door.  
  
Everyone's attention was on Haruka and Michiru. But Haruka seemed to only see Michiru.  
  
Michiru yelled at Haruka, "So, you were gonna dump me just like your other girlfriends?!"  
  
Haruka was frustrated and shook her head, "No Michi, never. It was just that, I...have a confession to make. Please at least listen to what I have to say. What I meant to say back there was that, you and I have been a couple. From my previous girlfriends, I broke up with them.  
  
But you, you filled my soul. You made me believe in love again. Even after all my heart aches, I trusted you. Only one month with you, I've fallen head over heels with you. What I really want to say is that. I love you with all my heart. Do you want to go steady with me?"  
  
Haruka pulled out the rings and gave it Michiru. Michiru was crying tears of joy and gazed down at the ring.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Haruka said.  
  
Haruka lifted her chin up and kissed her full on the lips and Michiru kissed back. Everyone in Mugen High was cheering since they knew about Haruka's reputation.  
  
The people in Duvin High were cheering because they thought it was sweet and just went along.  
  
Haruka was surprised to see the crowd and was congratulated by the gang, with hugs and handshakes.  
  
Michiru was smiling, "I guess we could all go home now!"  
  
Haruka smiled warmly, "I guess we all can."  
  
Haruka gave Michiru another kiss.  
  
Finally! FINIS! END! That's the last chapter! Unless ppl want more. So what you ppl think? I will post a reviewers chapter where I post reviewers who review after this chapter.  
  
I wanna wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I know this is sappy and all, but...oh well! I'd like to thank for all my frequent reviewers. My first fic that I finished and that was a popular one. I hope I get eight more reviewers to get 100...it seems that I'm missing somethin' but I don't noe wat.  
  
Can't remember, I'll just say THANK YOU ALL!! 


End file.
